Past Present and Future
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: Links the Megaman continuity with Megaman X, how it will come together and how it will end. Takes place after MM8 and all through MMX series past MMX 4. MMX5 and 6 not mentioned because I wrote story before they came out. COMPLETE
1. Here We Go Again

Past, Present and Future

** **

Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

It was the year 20xx. In this time, the cities we know have faded away, replaced with newer, more high-tech cities. These cities were separated by large stretches of untamed land. The city that this story took place was the well-known city of Capcom, where many large and unique skyscrapers lined the streets. Each building beautiful in its own way, disregarding the one building with a large gaping hole through it. The building that Megaman had just gotten blasted through by a tall, onyx and scarred robot by the name of Bass. Rush, in jet mode, swiftly flew under Megaman to catch him. As Megaman steadied himself, Bass flew around the building. He was standing upon his loyal wolfbot Treble, who also was in jet form.

"I'm tired of fighting with you! Can't we just settle this peacefully like civilized robots?!" Megaman cried.

"Shut up and fight!" Bass snarled impatiently. He shot a large beam of plasma at the smaller blue robot, who promptly leapt over the beam and retaliated with one of his own. Bass also dodged the beam and fired another. This went on for quite awhile, with both trying to gain the upper hand.

Suddenly Megaman had an idea and shot a plasma beam right above Bass, who out of nerve reaction steered Treble downwards. This was exactly what Megaman wanted him to do. The Blue Bomber swiftly fired below the onyx robot, who accidentally steered Treble right into it. The impact sent him reeling back into another building. Megaman charged his canon and leapt off Rush, landing several feet before his adversary. Bass scrambled onto his feet and fired a series of blasts. Megaman strafed to the side and fired his charged beam of plasma, striking the ebony android square in the chest. Thick smoke erupted from the sleek black bot as he collapsed onto one knee.

"You'll pay for this!" Bass spat. "I'll be back!" He teleported away with Treble. Megaman stood in silence for a moment to catch his breath before hopping back onto Rush and heading home…

"I can't believe you failed AGAIN! Why do I continue to put up with you?!" Wily screeched as he repaired Bass. This high-pitched tone brought a wince from the injured robot.

"I don't know what's worse.." Bass muttered under his breath. "Getting beaten by Megaman or coming home to a tongue-lashing session.."

"WHAT did you say?!" Wily shrieked.

"I said I never knew how lucky I was to have been created by the best mad scientist ever to grace Capcom!" Bass said quickly.

Wily scowled. "That's not going to save you this time, Bass. I'm though with this! I've built you with the sole and solitary purpose of destroying Megaman. With all of the power and upgrades I've given you still fail!" The old man hissed. "This is the last straw. If you fail me this time, you will be deactivated!"

Bass felt his chest tighten and his breath caught in his throat. "W-What?! Doctor, you can't do that! I'm your best robot!" Bass cried.

"You heard me!" Wily snarled as he finished Bass's repairs. "You are to fight Megaman one last time! If you don't come back victorious, then don't come back at all, because you will be deactivated!"


	2. Fight With All Your Might

****

Chapter 2 - Fight With All Your Might

Bass could not believe what he had just heard. Dr. Wily, his creator and master, was going to deactivate him if he failed again! Bass felt as if the reaper was just a step away, his long deadly scythe hanging over the young robot's temple. He was walking briskly down the corridor, Treble at his heels. He gazed down at his ever-loyal wolfbot and affectionately scratched him behind the ears. _At least you'll ever betray me…_

Bass finally reached his "bedroom", which wasn't much, but it was the only place in the entire castle that was entirely his and Treble's. This was the one place that he could come to think without disturbance. However the room did not consist of much more than a desk, "bed", window, lamp and a dog bed for Treble.

The onyx robot walked over to the window and gazed through it, up into the vast blanket of night. The dark sky was sprinkled with stars. For reasons unknown, Bass enjoyed gazing at the stars. They never changed, never worried for anything. They were the one element of his life that was consistent…

"Beautiful…aren't they?" Bass said softly, more to himself then anyone else. He saw a shooting star pass through the skies. The young robot opened his mouth to make a wish, as it was a custom that he had learned from humans, but then realized just how foolish wishes actually were. _A wish can't change anything. Wishes are the spawns of dreams…and robots can't dream._ Treble stared at the stars boredly, but remained obediently by his master's side. The two stood in silence for a long while, when suddenly the silence was shattered when an enraged Wily stormed in.

"Bass! I sent eight of my robots to various labs to steal some equipment for my 'Project'," Wily snarled. Bass had heard about this "secret project" for quite awhile. But like most of his deranged schemes Bass knew nothing of it. Usually Bass cared not for such schemes, they all seemed to fail anyway, but this one was different somehow. The ebony robot could feel an unusual tension in the air, and the edgy Wily was more jumpy than ever. He would stay up for nights on end, jotting down information into a large book. Once Bass stole the book and tried to read it to see what it was that made this plan so special, but he couldn't understand it. It all seemed like gibberish to him, the scribbling of a senile mind. But whatever this plot was, it was big…very big…

"Only four came back!" Wily continued, breaking the android's train of thought. "I'm assuming that Megaman is the reason behind this! More than likely he'll come here for the other parts that were stolen. I'm sending you out to stop him. Remember Bass, remember your fate if you fail again!"

_How could I forget? _Bass thought bitterly.

"Fine," the onyx robot said as he and Treble teleported right outside of the castle to wait for the Blue Bomber…

_What could Dr. Wily possibly want with all that lab equipment? _ Megaman thought as he ran toward the castle. Rush was back at Dr. Light's lab for repairs from the wounds he received during the previous fights with those four robots. It'd be a short while before Rush would be back in action again, and Megaman knew at least two others had gotten away, quite possibly more. The castle was literally right in the middle of nowhere. There was little to no vegetation, only rocky plains. However there were plenty of boulders of various sizes littered around the huge sculpture.

_What's that over there? _Megaman saw a small speck in the distance, but as he came closer it took the form of a slender black robot with gold crests along the sides of his helmet, with a frightening and powerful wolfbot by his side: Bass and Treble.

"I will defeat you!" Bass shrieked as soon as the Blue Bomber was within his sights. "C'mon Treble!" The wolf robot obediently leapt into the air and combined with his master. Bass's crests darkened to violet, and black and violet metallic wings sprung from his back making him look even deadlier than before.

"I don't want to fight you!" Megaman cried. Bass just growled and shot a beam of charged plasma at him. The smaller robot jumped over it and fired a weak plasma pellet back at Bass. The Wilybot sprung high into the air, avoiding the plasma pellet, gliding up before finally diving down at Megaman. The Blue Bomber flipped into the air and landed on the younger robot's back. Bass began to perform barrel rolls in an attempt to knock off his adversary, but Megaman held on tight. While gripping onto one shoulder, Megaman placed his cannon between Bass's shoulder blades and fired. Bass could feel Treble's pain through the link they shared. The Blue Bomber jumped off and landed on the ground with very little grace. Bass, with a line of smoke drifting from his back and wings, was forced to land just a few feet away.

"I've defeated you again. Now get out of here," Megaman said softly, lowering his arm canon. Bass's eyes lit up in rage.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!" Bass roared, his voice tinged with desperation. This surprised Megaman, leaving him unprepared as the larger robot charged at him, firing an array of semi-charged plasma beams.

"What the-!?" Megaman had barely the time to strafe aside. He ran behind a boulder and pressed his back to it, using it as a shield. Then he raised his arm canon above the boulder he was hiding from and fired at Bass. The black bot easily dodged it, afterwards firing a line of plasma at the boulder Megaman was hiding behind, causing it to explode. The explosion sent Megaman through the air and ultimately landing heavily on the grass-less floor. Momentarily stunned, he could only watch as Bass took careful aim and fired another charged shot. The neon, flashing beam of charged plasma came closer and closer almost in slow motion. Megaman turned and covered his head in anticipation for the pain that was to come. But it never did. Megaman slowly lowered his arms to see his elder brother, Protoman, standing before him, deflecting the blast with his shield.

"Smooth moves, little brother," Protoman said sarcastically. "But I think I could have done it a little better…"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh, number one son," Megaman mumbled, "But thanks for saving me.."

"Listen to me," Protoman said, his tone suddenly turning serious. He blocked another blast from Bass and shot one back. Bass dodged it before running behind another boulder for cover. "I'll distract Bass over there while you go behind and nail 'em. The only way for him not to see you is if you go around the castle, preferably on the ground."

"But how am I supposed to get around the castle? By walking?!" Megaman asked, looking at the huge structure. Wily had spared no expense on its construction. It had a few mile radius at least! Suddenly, as if on cue, Rush appeared as a small dot in the sky, flying toward the brothers and the scarred Wilybot. The dot quickly grew larger until it took the shape of a mechanical dog. He landed by Megaman's side and wagged his tail. Bass was still hiding behind the boulder, waiting for them to make the first move. He hadn't seen nor heard anything. "Oh…well still, it will take me at least ten minutes or so to make the trip, even with Rush. Are you sure you can handle him for that long?" Megaman asked.

"If my memory circuits are not malfunctioning, -you- were the one that had to be saved!" Protoman teased.

"Ok ok, point taken. Good luck!" Mega said as he hopped onto Rush as he transformed into a motorbike. Protoman let out a charged shot of plasma into the boulder next to Bass, causing it to explode. The ebony android turned away from the fireworks and covered his head. During this time, Rush sped off in the opposite direction. Once out of sight, Rush began circling the castle. Megaman charged his canon to the absolute max while holding onto the handlebars with his other hand.

After the shrapnel and fireworks from the explosion ceased, Bass leapt on top of the boulder, temporarily forgetting all about Megaman and focusing all of his power on the threat at hand. He fired a semi-charged beam, which Protoman blocked with his shield and shot one of his own. Suddenly, the crimson robot's right arm, the one holding the shield, felt numb. Pain shot through his right side almost simultaneously. A yelp of pain escaped him as he dropped the shield. Then cradling his injured arm he fell onto one knee, pain wracking his lithe form. Bass had no idea as to what was going on, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He charged his canon and fired, his beam landing square in the crimson robot's chest. Protoman landed on his back, instantly losing consciousness…

Suddenly, Megaman had that feeling of dread. The feeling that sends a cold chill through your body, that tenses your muscles and twists your stomach into a painful knot. It's that sixth sense telling you that something very bad just happened, is happening, or is about to happen.

Megaman shook his head, trying to ease his mind.

_Nothing happened. Quit worrying…_

Bass, with noticeable trouble, flew above ground level. His dark eyes searched the ground before him as he remember his true objective.

_NO! Megaman couldn't have gotten away!! I must find him!!!_

Bass frantically scanned the vast, empty plains before him so absorbed in what was before him that he didn't think to look behind. Megaman leapt off Rush and fired a whirling beam of hot plasma at the back of the desperate robot. Bass spun around and saw the huge beam coming at him, his eyes widening in horror.

_I…can't…dodge it!! It's…it's…it's too late!!!!_

The monstrously gigantic beam struck Bass in the chest, huge explosions erupting. The Wilybot was engulfed in a blinding light and the deafening roar of the explosions rang in his ears. When the explosions ended, Bass's limp form from the sky, detaching from Treble. Surprisingly, Treble only suffered mild damage, and he landed on all fours. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Bass, who landed heavily on the ground with a sickening "thud" and clank of metal...

_Where's my brother? Where's Protoman?_

After the explosions ended and he knew his aim was true, Mega looked around for his brother, finding him lying on the ground not too far away.

__

I told him to be careful...

Mega rushed over to his sibling's still form and checked for injuries.

_Odd...he's not injured that severely..._

"Rush!" Mega Man called. Rush ran over and transformed to jet mode. Mega pulled Protoman onto Rush's back. "Fly back to base and give him to Dr. Light. Then come back for me, ok?" Rush barked in reply, then flew off to Dr. Light's. Mega Man slowly stood and walked over to Bass, who was lying limply on his back. There was a thick line of 'blood' and internal fluids coming from Bass's mouth, and a longer, but thinner line coming from Bass's forehead down the side of his face to his chin. There was a pool of internal fluids and circuits lying under and around him. Bass weakly raised his head and looked Megaman in the face, and upon looking into his eyes the blue robot immediately knew that his injuries were fatal. The light of life was ebbing away from Bass's dark eyes... Treble was standing next to him, whimpering.

"..Finish....me...." Bass whispered hoarsely 

"What?" Megaman asked, stunned.

"Are...you....deaf....or...just....stupid!? I...said....finish me..." Bass snapped.

"Don't be silly...I didn't want to fight in the first place." Megaman said gently.

"I...am...going...to...die...whether....you...kill...me...or...not.." Bass took a raspy 

breath. "If...Wily....gets me...he'll....deactivate....me...anyway." Megaman gasped at the news. "What... kind of...pathetic ...death ....is that....? ..and...if....you...leave...me... here....I'll ...die...anyway ...I ...don't ...want....that.. ....I...wish....to...die...in...the....heat.... of....battle..." The Blue Bomber stood there for what felt like a long time. 

Finally Mega broke the silence. "It doesn't have to end like this, Bass ...Maybe...I can take you back to Dr. Li-"

"No," Bass interrupted. He then smiled weakly, even as his breaths became more and more out of reach, "Even after everything you would still…risk your…life…to save mine…it's your blind trust…and love…of life…maybe that's why…I could never defeat you…but it's...too...late...for...me...now... nothing....can....be....changed... My one request...just.. ..remember...remember that...Treble...and I.. .fought... bravely...til....the ....very...end....." Bass whispered, his voice fading. Mega Man gave a slight nod and aimed his arm cannon at Bass's head. The dying android closed his eyes. Treble whimpered, but did nothing to stop him.

"Goodbye....Bass," Mega said softly as he fired the shot, turning away before it connected. Wiping an arm across his eyes, he swiftly walked away and waited for Rush....


	3. The Plan

****

Chapter 3: The Plan

Dr. Wily slowly approached the ebony carcass, which was sprawled out on the floor before the castle. Treble had both paws on the corpse's chest, with his head in between. Frost Man was standing by Wily's side, shifting weight uncomfortably, and eyeing the gruesome sight.

"…Is he dead?" Frost Man asked stupidly.

"No, he looks like that because it's fun!" Wily snapped. "Of course he's dead!"

"Oh.... I'll get the shovel!" Frost Man declared, Wily smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" Wily growled, and then suddenly grinned evilly. "This could be better then I thought.."

"Huh?" Frost Man asked. 

"I needed extra parts anyway..." Wily said, more to himself then his obedient lackey. "Take him inside."

"But Boss.... he's scary lookin'...." Frost Man whimpered, eyeing the gory sight.

"Not as scary lookin' as I'm gonna be if you don't bring him to the castle right now!" Wily shrieked. Frost Man immediately ran over to Bass, Treble raised his head and bared his teeth. Frost Man backed away.

"N-nice doggy..." Frost Man blubbered. Treble gave a deep growl. Wily frowned, took out what looked like a small gun and shot a small neon red laser out of it at Treble, which hit him in the chest. He immediately collapsed as his systems shut down.

"Effective little toy, no? It activates a little 'safety device' I planted in all of my robots…just incase any of my robots wanted to turn on me," Wily said as he put the gun back into his pocket. "Now, bring them both back, I'm goin' to Burger King to get me a burger 'n some curly fries." Wily said as he walked away. Frost Man swallowed nervously and eyed the corpse again.

"How come I always hafta do the dirty work?" Frost Man whined....

As Rush landed before Dr. Light's lab, Mega Man immediately jumped off and dashed inside. Dr. Light was punching numbers into a large computer. A long wire came from the computer and was connected into Protoman's back. As far as the little blue robot could tell, Protoman was unconscious, but it was difficult to tell for sure because of the shades. Roll stood by the computer, worried sick.

"How is he?" Megaman asked as he slowed down to a walk over to the computer and peered over Dr. Light's shoulder. The computer had all sorts of odd symbols; he only vaguely understood what the symbols represented.

"The damages are not severe at all, as a matter of fact I've already completed his external repairs, however he has an imbalance. His systems are not functioning properly.." Dr. Light said, deep in thought. A sudden groan caused all three to glance in Protoman's direction. The eldest robot had one hand on the side of his helmet.

"What happened..? I feel like a truck hit me...backed up, then hit me again." Proto moaned. Mega grinned at his sibling's lovely description.

"Proto, there is an imbalance in your systems. It is best that I temporarily shut you down…" Dr. Light began to explain.

"No," Proto cut in. 

"Why not?" Mega started to ask.

"Because I am not letting anyone screw with my systems. As of now, I have a free will and judgment, but that could be changed. I won't give anyone the opportunity to alter my programming. No one can touch me, not even you, Dr. Light," Proto said calmly, getting up. "And besides, it's nothing serious. Thanks anyway," Proto teleported away before anyone could stop him. Dr. Light shook his head sadly.

"He's always been so stubborn.." Dr. Light said. "Rock, I need you to come with me for a minute." The small robot nodded in comply. Megaman was still worried about his older brother. However he knew that there was nothing that could be done right now.

"Can I come too?" Roll asked.

"I'm sorry, Roll, this is very important. I can only show Megaman now." Dr. Light explained, Roll pouted. Then Dr. Light led the little blue robot into a small room with a large computer monitor latched onto the wall, right above a small desk with a keyboard and mouse on it. There was a chair pulled up to the desk. Except for the computer, desk, a large table in the center, and a small lamp that came from the ceiling, the room was empty. This was the room that Dr. Light used to design plans and build his robots. Dr. Light walked over to the computer and punched in a button. The computer asked for a password, which the old man promptly typed in, and the monitor showed what looked like plans for a robot.

"Megaman...." Dr. Light said softly. "For the last 6 months I have been working on specials plans to build a special type of robot. A robot with human emotions and incredible strength." Mega man gasped.

"Is that even possible?" Mega asked.

"I didn't think so 6 months ago, but after continuous study, I think it actually may be possible." Dr. Light said. "But at this time I feel it's dangerous to build such a robot, because I'm not sure how the robot will turn out. With human feelings and emotions, the robot might snap, become greedy, or worse. I plan to research more, but in the meantime I don't want you to tell anyone about this!" 

"I won't, Doc, I promise." Mega Man swore. Dr. Light smiled. Niether of them noticed a fly that was sitting on the wall, the same fly that has been sitting there for the past 6 months....

Dr. Wily punched in buttons on a computer screen, telling the robot fly to zoom in on the computer screen and copy all of the information. He was alone in his lab, well...he wasn't alone if you counted Bass and Treble's bodies lying on the table in the center of the room. Dr. Wily printed the plans and saved them onto a disk, so that he had could print more if necessary. His 'Big Plan' was a success! He had all of the information, and HE shall build this incredible robot. He turned and walked over to Bass's body. 

"I don't have enough parts to build the robot from scratch, so I will use you, my faithful servant, and re-design you as a 'reploid'...." Dr. Wily said, then broke off into evil laughter, which echoed through the walls around his castle, causing any robots inside the castle to shudder...


	4. Building the New Reploid Destroy the Pl...

****

Chapter 4: Building the New Reploid, Destroy the Plans!

"The doc's been in that room for eight months now!" Frost Man whimpered. "Only coming out to use the potty and eat! I'm worried.."

"Doc Wily probably has a very good excuse for it. I hear he's got a very good plan," Shademan said softly, from his place in the shadows. The only part of him that you can see is his glowing red eyes and the light reflecting off the jewels on his boots.

"Doc's been acting strange lately though..." Turbo Man said softly, agreeing with Frost Man.

"What do you mean?? Wily's always acting strange! It would be strange if Wily did not act strange, that's why he acts strange!" Cutman said.

"Try saying THAT ten times fast?" Clown Man said, grinning.

"Are you insulting me??" Cutman threatened.

"Of course not, scissor head.." Clown Man said.

"Circus Freak!" Cutman yelled.

"Scissor Head!"

"Circus Freak!"

"Scissor Head!"

"CIRCUS FREAK!!"

"SCISSOR HEAD!!"

"Shut up all of you! You're giving me a headache!" Elecman yelled. Everyone turned to look at him. "I know everything's been going alittl crazy lately, especially with Bass's sudden death and Wily's sudden hiding out in his lab, but we won't be solving anything if we keep fighting amongst ourselves." Elecman explained.

"Alrighty then, what do you think we should do?" Shademan asked.

"I think we should wait. Whatever Wily's plan is, it's big, very big, and he probably needs all the peace and quiet we can give him." Elecman answered in a soft voice. The rest of the horde nodded and gazed over at the door to the lab in silence.

Bass was in a sitting up position on the table, propped up against the wall. Most of his parts had to be switched around and redone. His new body was much shorter then his old, tall body. He was now no taller than Megaman. His armor was a beautiful violet. As much as Wily tried, there was nothing he could do for Bass's face. It was completely disfigured, especially the left side of his face where the fatal blow had landed, and he was going to be blind in that left eye. For this he made a large purple helmet with a T-shaped visor and placed it over Bass's head. He didn't have a buster cannon on either hand, for Wily had to use those parts to fill in for the other parts that were destroyed during Bass's final battle with Megaman. So Wily used Treble's body and redesigned him as a huge and very powerful shoulder cannon, attaching it to Bass's right shoulder. 

Wily looked over his new toy in amazement. Bass is not a fitting name...

Unsure of what to name him, he gazed around the lab, which unfortunately gave him little help. Then he returned his gaze back upon his new creation.

_Perhaps I should base his new name on his appearance?_ He looked over the robot again, deep in thought. "There's no good word for purple…the shoulder canon may be his strongest weapon, but not worth naming him after…Boba Fett would not fit him… he looks evil, menacing…vile ..Vile! That's it! I'll call him Vile." Wily said to himself, then checked the computer to make sure ALL of Bass's memory was completely erased, and then, with a deep breath, activated him.

Through the black T on his helmet his right eye glowed, gazing at Wily.

"Who....are you....?" The new reploid asked.

"I am Dr. Wily, and you are Vile." Wily explained.

"Vile...." the reploid repeated. He didn't like this place, for some odd reason. It made him feel nervous, and that, he could tell, was not going to be a very familiar feeling. Despite the fact that not only did he just met Wily, but Wily was also his creator, there was something he didn't like about the old man. He just didn't trust him... Vile placed one hand on his shoulder cannon. The cannon felt oddly familiar.... 

"You are the first of your kind, the first reploid. You were built to obey me, and destroy Megaman!" Wily said.

"Reploid.....Obey you.....destroy Megaman...!" Vile repeated, the name Megaman gave him a feeling of rage, he growled. "As you command...." 

"I don't like it.." Megaman said after throwing a frisbee through the air, Rush ran after it. He was dressed in regular street clothes. "It's been 8 months since Wily's last attack..." And Bass's untimely death...

"Oh don't be such a worry wart.... Maybe Wily saw the evil of his ways and turned himself in?" Roll teased, lying in a hammock, Tango curled up on her lap. Megaman laughed.

"Oh yes, after 15 years he finally learns the evil of his ways. I doubt it, Sis." Mega said. Rush leapt into the air, catching the frisbee, then ran back to Megaman with it. 

"Maybe he's dead?" Roll said.

"Perhaps.....but I have a bad feeling about this...." Mega said, throwing the frisbee again....Rush turned to retrieve it but stopped in his tracks, yelping in surprise. "What is it?" Mega looked over to where Rush was looking and saw Shadow Man, holding the frisbee in his hand. Behind him were about 10 other Wily bots...including an odd looking robot Mega has never seen before. Roll screamed and jumped out of the hammock, causing it to flip over, knocking Tango off and onto his behind.

"Hello, Megaman..." Quick Man said, grinning evilly. "Missed us? It's been a long time."

"Not long enough, I'm afraid." Megaman said coldly. 

"Aw, that's not an awfully nice thing to say!" Crash Man teased. "Just for that we're gonna have to beat you extra hard, you won't mind, will you?" All of the Wily bots, except for the mysterious new one, charged at Megaman. But, unfortunately at least, unfortunately for the Wily bots, Megaman had already fought these menaces before, and knew their fight pattern, which had not changed during the 8 months, so he had no trouble defeating them. The fight was pathetic at best. After fighting all of them except for the mysterious new robot Megaman was a little tired, but besides that, unharmed. The mysterious robot slowly approached Megaman. They were just about the same height, which was odd because most of Wily's stooges were heads taller then Megaman.

This mysterious robot gave Megaman a chill in the base of his robot spine. There was something about this robot that wasn't there with the other robots...

Suddenly, the violet and violent little robot charged at Megaman with incredible speed and rammed his shoulder into Megaman's waist, causing him to double over and stagger back, spitting up vital fluids. Then the robot leapt backwards, and gazed at Megaman coldly through his single glowing red eye.

"Who...a-are you..?" Mega wheezed, wiping the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I am Vile." The robot said simply. Rush bit into his leg, drawing a thin line of fluids. The little purple robot growled with rage, and kicked Rush with his other foot. Rush fell onto his back and rolled onto his side, unconscious. "I suggest you memorize that name...you will hear it again." Vile leapt at Megaman again and before he had a chance to react, Vile lowered his shoulder cannon and fired it at him. The blast impacted with Mega's chest and sent him reeling into one of the trees on Dr. Light's lawn. He staggered forward, but was unable to keep balance. He collapsed onto one knee. Vile slowly walked over to Megaman, his shoulder cannon leveled at his chest again to finish him off. Mega, too tired to move, closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact.... But felt nothing. Opening one eye slowly, he saw Vile walking away.... And into the Lab!!

Roll had ran into the Lab while Vile was busy with her brother, and was hiding under a table, whimpering. Dr. Light was running into the Living room, hearing the fight that was going on outside. Vile walked in, only seeing Dr. Light.

"Where are the plans?" Vile snarled. Dr. Light looked confused. 

"What plans? I don't know what you're talking about!" Dr. Light said, Vile grabbed him by the front of his lab coat and lifted him over his head.

"You know what I am talking about, Doc!" Vile spat. "I'm talking about the reploid plans! Understand now?"

"What??? H-how did you know..?" Dr. Light asked. 

"Answer me, Doc!" Vile snapped, pointing the shoulder cannon to Dr. Light's nose. Dr. Light whimpered and pointed at a large door, leading to the small room. "Good doctor..." Vile threw Dr. Light to the floor and walked over to the door, kicked it down, then walks inside. After finding the computer which wasn't very difficult, he walked over, aimed his cannon at it and fired. The computer exploded in an array of fireworks.

"Noooooo!!!" Dr. Light yelled. Vile turned to look at him, his red eye glowing brightly, and teleported out.

Megaman slowly stumbled into the lab after hearing the explosion. His circuits were fizzling, his head was killing him, and he was numb. There was a line of 'blood' coming out of the side of his mouth, and a few lines coming from a huge wound on his chest. Why didn't Vile finish me off? He had me right where he probably wanted me.... Mega didn't have much time to think about it, though, because his circuits gave out and he collapsed, unconscious...

"Why did you let him live!!!!" Wily shrieked. "You had him where you wanted him!!"

I don't know... "My only order was to destroy Dr. Light's computer." Vile said calmly. "Had I destroyed Megaman, Dr. Light would have had enough time to hide the computer." Wily growled. "But Megaman is seriously wounded, there is no way he will be able to fight anytime soon. In the meantime, your robots can take over."

"You're right..." Wily said. "Listen, Vile. I have a plan. I am going to send my bots on a rampage through the city and take it over! With Megaman too injured to fight and Dr. Light's plans destroyed, there's no way he'll be able to stop me. But...just incase something might happen. I am going to seal you up in a capsule for 25 years. By the time you wake up I'll probably be dead, but my robots should still have control."

"What's the point in locking me up for 20 years? Why not just have me help you take over now?" Vile asked.

"Incase something goes wrong." Wily said. "More then likely that little blue dweeb has something up his little blue sleeve! If something does happen, then when you wake up in 20 years, they won't expect you. By that time they'll probably think you're dead, or forget you altogether. You can give them the surprise of their lives!" Wily laughed maniacally, which made Vile shudder...


	5. Surprise Surprise

****

Chapter 5: Surprise Surprise

"..I...failed..." Mega said quietly, looking down at his oversized feet. Dr. Light had just activated him, and Roll explained what happened. Mega was repaired enough to stay awake, walk, talk and the like, but he could not even attempt to fight anyone, and it would be a good while before he can.

"You tried your best.." Dr. Light said, trying to comfort him. "We can always repair the lab."

"But the plans....they were destroyed!" Mega said.

"Not exactly." Dr. Light said with a clever grin. Mega and Roll looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Roll asked.

"The plans in the computer were destroyed by that robot, yes, but I also had the plans saved onto a disk! But....I wonder how that robot knew of the plans." Dr. Light said.

"I don't know, I swear I told no one!" Mega swore.

"I believe you...wait, what's this?" Dr. Light saw a small fly sitting on the wall. "This is the oddest looking fly I have ever seen..." He smashed it with a shoe, and circuits flew everywhere. "That's how Wily found out! This fly....then he saw the plans....and that robot you battled was a reploid!" Mega gasped.

"What is a reploid?" Roll asked. "I wish you men told me things! I have no idea what you two are talking about! I don't even know why we were attacked!" Roll shrieked. Dr. Light sighed and told her about the plans. Then he turned to Mega, while Roll stood there, waiting for the new info to sink in.

"Mega Man! I am going to send Beat to spy on Wily." Dr. Light explained. "And see what they're up to." Dr. Light called Beat, the cute little robot birdie flew in. Dr. Light gave instructions to Beat while strapping a small camera onto the bird's back. With a squawk, beat flew out of the castle and to Dr. Wily's....

Vile sat down in the capsule, leaning back. The inside of the capsule did not look as crude as the outside did, actually it was like lying in a bed. 

"Remember Vile, you will be asleep for 25 years, some things may be different! By then, all of my robots should have control. But just in case, be prepared!" Wily warned.

"Yeah yeah" Vile said with a wave of his hand, right before Wily shut the capsule, locking him inside. Then Wily programmed the capsule. Vile felt his systems starting to sleep, his vision became hazy and his hearing stopped working. He immediately gave in to sleep...

Beat was there just in time to record everything that happened, satisfied that he got some important information, Beat quickly flew home...

Dr. Light had just finished fully repairing Mega's legs and was working on Mega's shoulders/arms when Beat flew in, chirping loudly.

"That was awfully quick..." Dr. Light said softly. "What did you find?" Beat landed on his shoulder, Dr. Light removed the camera and puts the tape into the VCR. After watching it, he gasped. Dr. Light immediately got up and walked over to Mega Man. who was not wearing his helmet at the time Beat flew off Dr. Light's shoulder and landed on the table next to Mega, and started preening his hair. Dr. Light activated him.

"What happened? Am I repaired? ....and who is messing with my hair, Roll!! If you're braiding my hair again....Beat?" Mega reached over his head, and picked up Beat in his arms, sitting up.

"No, not yet, Mega. But I found out some disturbing information.." Dr. Light explained as he showed the tape to Mega Man.

"Oh no..." Mega mouthed.

"Mega Man....I have to build a reploid. Wily's robots will probably be attacking soon. Since my lab was destroyed I have very little parts to work with. I am going to use you. I will remodel you into a powerful reploid, but be warned, you'll have human emotions, good and bad..." Dr. Light said softly. "I don't have time to repair the rest of your systems...I'll add an auto repair system and set the capsule to wake you up in 25 years, exactly when Vile wakes up. By the time you wake up your auto repair systems should be finished. I just wish I had more time! You might malfunction..."

"I'll do it." Mega said. "But...can you start on it tomorrow? I wish to do something tonight...while I still have the time...."

"Alright." Dr. Light said. Mega got up. "But no fighting! You hear?"

"You bet, Doc. I'll be back by tomorrow." Mega said as he walked out of the lab.

Mega Man walked for about an hour, over to a large cliff that hung over the ocean. After climbing onto the cliff, he gazed around. The sun was setting.

"Protoman, I know you're here! Come out now! I need to speak with you!" Mega yelled to the sky. How he 'knew' Proto was there was beyond him.

"No need to yell." Proto said quietly from behind him, Mega turned to see his big brother standing about 3ft away.

"Protoman...I need to tell you something." Mega said, his eyes serious. 

"What is it?" Proto asked.

After Mega explained the scenario, Proto gasped.

"You can't let Dr. Light change you to a reploid..!!" Proto finally said.

"It's not like I'm going to die.." Mega said. "It just means that I might never see you again..." Proto was silent.

"Listen to me.." Mega said suddenly. "I want you to take my place, keep Wily and his bots out of trouble..." Proto stood there in silence for a minute. Mega stared into Proto's shades but could see nothing past his own reflection.

"Alright.." Proto said. "You better be looking for me when you wake up, you hear? I'll still be alive and kicking, you can guarantee that!" Mega laughed. 

"Get that imbalance thing checked out when I'm gone, ok?" Mega said.

"Yeah yeah.." Proto said with a wave of his hand. Then he turned to watch the sun set, and the stars outline the night sky with his little brother, knowing in his mind, but not in his heart, that this may be the last time he will ever see him again..

End of part 5


	6. Malfunctions

****

Chapter 6 - Malfunctions

"Finished," Dr. Light said softly, looking over Mega Man, who was lying in a capsule that greatly resembled Vile's. It only took Dr. Light about three days to remodel him. 

"Can he hear us?" Roll asked. Dr. Light shook his head.

"No. I have him on sleep. He won't wake up for 25 years. Which may actually be a good thing, it'll decrease the chance that he'll malfunction when he wakes up. Just incase I built in a stronger conscience..." Dr. Light explained. "And we can all look forward to greeting him when he wakes up!"

"You won't be alive when he wakes up, will you, Dr. Light?" Said a voice from behind them. Both Roll and Dr. Light turned around to see Protoman.

"Probably not." Dr. Light said finally. "But you both should be unless something happens. You'll have to greet him for me." Roll and Protoman frowned. Dr. Light pressed a button into his computer, and the capsule was lifted by a chain and was carried over to a hole in the ground, then lowered into the hole. Next, the chain let go and was lifted out of the hole. 

"Goodbye...brother...I'll get Wily for you.." Proto said softly, watching his brother get lowered into the hole. Roll sniffled. Rush put his head between his paws. Beat, who was perched upon Rush's back, silently preened himself. Tango watched quietly. A small bulldozer-like robot pushed dirt into the hole, sealing it.

Suddenly, the house shook. Dr. Light ran over to the window and looked outside, Wily's robots were raging through the city! 

"Crap." Dr. Light grumbled, then turned around to face the others. "We need to think of a plan....Protoman??" Protoman was gone...

Protoman is slightly more powerful then Megaman is, mostly because he's older and has more experience. So when you fight Protoman it's kind of like fighting a slightly more powerful version of Megaman, but when you fight an angry Protoman, it's like fighting a small army of Megamen. But, Protoman was not angry, he was pissed. 

Dr. Wily and his stooges will pay dearly for this! Proto thought. They will pay for taking my brother away!!! He ran through the city, slaughtering Wily's weak robots unmercifully! Most of them didn't even see him coming, and the ones that did had no time to react. And when I say slaughtered, he didn't just destroy them, he destroyed them beyond repair! There were only about ten left, and they all hauled ass away from the red android and towards Wily's castle.

"Come and fight me you cowards!" Proto yelled, when suddenly, his arm went numb again. He staggered, suddenly the world seemed to spin before his shaded eyes. "What..the??" The Wilybots turned to see Protoman fall to the ground, unconscious....

"What are you doing, Dr. Light?" Roll asked. He was in the lab, seemed to be building something.

"I am working on armor for Mega Man X" He replied. "I did not have time to make him overly powerful. He's strong now, but by the time he wakes up, it's more then likely that he'll be considerably weaker then the other robots. So I am building upgrades." 

"Protoman's been gone for a long time..." Roll said with worry. Dr. Light shook his head.

"He's always been so stubborn....I hope he didn't get himself into trouble..." Dr. Light said softly.

Boy I'm in trouble now... Protoman thought. He was slung over a robot's shoulder, by the way it's back look, it was probably Frostman. I would love to know what happened...it must have been the 'malfunctions' that the Doc was talking about....damn it! Sorry, Mega....for lying to you....now....how am I going to get out of this mess? Proto looked around, his arm was still completely numb...not a very good sign. But his other arm was still functional. It would not be a good idea to try to escape...he still felt weak. He knew he wouldn't be awake for long. 

This is suicide...but...there's no other choice... Proto slipped his good hand under his scarf and pulled out a tiny bomb. This little bomb has the power of a missile. I'll stick it onto the wall, and once a robot touches it, kaboom! The whole castle will be gone. He looked over his shoulder and saw that he was being carried down a hall, and he was almost at the door! He quickly threw the bomb onto the wall, which attached itself, and was camouflaged pretty well with the wall. Then he felt himself lose consciousness again.... 

End of Part 6


	7. Dreams

****

Chapter 7: Dreams

Dr. Wily examined Protoman, who was lying unconscious on a table. 

"Now...why were we attacked by Crimson Wonder and not the Blue Dweeb? What are they planning...?" Wily asked himself. "Maybe you can give me the answers, o'shaded one..." He hooked a wire into the back of Protoman's helmet and attached it to his computer. "Now..lLets look into your memory.…"

After scanning through his memory banks and reading about Mega Man X, the capsules, etc, Wily growled. 

"No! This can't be happening! No matter...I have an idea.." Wily looked at Protoman again. "How would you like to fight your own brother and take him out for me? I will re-build you to be much stronger then your brother will ever be!" Wily walked over to Protoman. "But first that scarf's gotta go!"

Protoman heard nothing. But he felt Wily pull off his scarf... I remember when I got that scarf....it was so long ago.....but it's still so clear...

~Protoman sat on top of a large cliff, gazing down onto the rough seas below. He loved it up there, away from the crowded and cluttered cities, away from the fighting, away from the pollution. The only thing he did not like was that he always felt cold there; it was always a lot colder there than in most places he's been too, and his 'sense of touch' circuits Dr. Light built into him weren't helpful here. He was wearing street clothes, a pair of shades, and a hat to cover his hair. No one but Dr. Light has ever seen his hair or his eyes. 001.... Rock, was sitting next to him on the cliff. Rock was not implanted with very strong 'sense of touch' circuits, so the cold did not affect him much if at all. Rock had his knees up drawn, with his arms around them, he was also wearing street clothes, but he wore nothing to cover his unruly hair and his gentle blue eyes.

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Rock asked. Protoman turned and stared at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Protoman said.

"Dr. Light told me!" Rock answered, grinning. "And I got you a present! Now close your eyes!"

"You don't have to do that..." Proto said.

"Just close your eyes! Are they closed?" Rock asked.

"Yeah." Proto said.

"How do I know your eyes are closed with those big glasses over them?" Rock asked childishly.

"You don't. Just assume, okay?" Proto grumbled.

"Okay." Rock said. He got out and walked over to Protoman, holding something behind his back. He pulled a long yellow scarf from behind his back and wrapped it around Proto's neck.... But he wrapped it a little too tightly, causing Proto to choke. Proto opened his eyes and loosened the scarf. 

"Thank you..." Proto mumbled. The scarf was warm, and when he tied it around his neck a certain way, the end of the scarf flapped behind him in the wind like a small cape. Rock grinned his foolish, childish grin.

"Roll made it, but I thought of it!" Rock said proudly, puffing out his tiny chest, obviously happy to have pleased his big brother. ~

Protoman smiled, and the smile remained even after Wily shut down all of his systems...


	8. Double Bombing

****

Part 8, Double Bombing

Dr. Wily looked over his new creation, which was once called Protoman. He still could not figure out exactly why Protoman had decided to hide his eyes and hair under his helmet, there were no disfigurations, no scars, as a matter of fact, he looked exactly like Megaman but with aqua eyes and blonde hair. But now Protoman was a reploid, and had quite a few new changes. He still had his arm cannon, but it wasn't all that powerful. Wily implanted a chip into Protoman's head that gave him *excellent* swordsmanship skills, and Wily built him a large sword called a 'Beam Sabre'. He also changed some things on his armor. Finally, to look flashy, Wily extended his hair so that it was very long and had it in a ponytail. 

"Now.... Just to make sure that you and Vile won't have anymore trouble then Mega Man to deal with..." Wily mumbled to himself, walking out of the room and over to Bombman, who was in his room, playing Tetris on his computer. "Bombman, I want you to make the most powerful bomb that is possible!" Bombman turned off his game and turned to face Wily.

"Why?" Bombman asked.

"Because we're going to take out all opposition! Without Protoman and that blue dweeb to stop us, we're going to destroy Dr. Light's lab.... For good!" Dr. Wily laughed maniacally, causing Bombman to shudder. Bombman was one of Dr. Wily's first creations, but even if he had been with Wily for centuries, he would never get used to that insane laughter. 

"I'll get right on it." Bombman said, getting up and running into his own private lab. Dr. Wily walked out of Bombman's room, grinning evilly..

"It's been two months since Protoman's disappearance!" Roll cried. "He's in trouble! I just know he is!"

"I know, Roll...but there's nothing we can do...we have to count on Protoman being able to take care of himself. ...but on the bright side, I did finish Mega's upgraded armor." Dr. Light said with the attempt to cheer her up, although he was worried sick about his eldest 'son'. "And now that all of his upgrades are in capsules, buried beneath the ground, when he wakes up he should find them. The future is secured...."

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of rockets. Rush, who was sleeping on the ground, raised his head and barked. Roll ran over to the window and looked outside, it was Dr. Wily's ship.

"It's Wily!!" Roll shrieked.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Wily cackled. He was driving the airship; at his side were Bombman and Grenademan. "You have lived your life long enough! Do it, Bombman!" Bombman walked over to the panel, and put his finger up to the shiny red button, that would drop the huge bomb from the ship and destroy the entire lab, taking out everyone inside. Suddenly, Bombman hesitated. _Why am I hesitating to push the button....?_ Suddenly, he knew. _Robot rule #1: Never harm a human_....

"Do it!!" Wily commanded, all of Bombman's doubts vanished and he slammed his fist onto the red button, and the bomb dropped from the ship.

"Oh my!" Dr. Light cried. Roll screamed. There was an explosion. Wily watched, grinning. Bombman had a sullen expression, and Grenademan watched with interest.

When the smoke cleared...the whole lab was destroyed. There was no possible way that anyone could have survived it. The blast also shook the ground under the lab and around it. There was a good chance that the capsule was damaged if not destroyed. Wily laughed madly before driving back to the castle.

That night....

Wily's robots all ten of them threw a party to announce their victory. Dr. Wily looked more tired then usual that night, which surprised the other robots; but they laughed it off, thinking Wily was just tired from today's victory. One hour after the party started, and half of the robots were quite drunk, Wily retreated quietly to his bedroom. Two hours after his retreat, Elecman was quite worried.

"This is not like Wily..." Elecman told Bombman quietly. The other robot lowered his head slightly in silent thought. Neither of them were drunk, as they weren't into alcohol, especially Bombman since alcohol was flammable...

"Maybe we should check on him?" Bombman suggested finally. Elecman nodded. They both walked into Wily's lab. Suddenly, they both shrieked. The other eight robots, the shrill cries sobering them up, ran inside.

Dr. Wily was sitting at his desk, hunched over, he apparently had a heart attack, and there was nothing that could be done now...

"Oh my..." Crystalman whispered. Elecman ran over and shook Wily.

"Wily, Wily! Doc! You can't be gone! Wake up! Wake up!" Elecman cried. Bombman shook his head. 

"I can't believe it!" Flashman yelled, enraged. "We had just won!! Victory was ours!! How could Wily leave us at a time like this!!" Flashman turned, standing in the hall before the lab door, and slammed his fist into the wall...unknowingly onto that small bomb that Protoman had planted. Suddenly, there was an explosion; none of the robots even knew what happened...

End of Chapter 8


	9. The Passage of Time

__

Author's Notes: This Chapter is going to explain what happens during the years that the new reploids sleep. Part 10 will be the start of the X series. This part is one of the most difficult chapters to do.

****

Chapter 9 The Passage of Time

During the first 15 years of the reploid's sleep, nothing much happened at all. As a matter of fact, it didn't seem like anything was going to happen, until that fateful day a man named Dr. Cain had dug up a large capsule from under the legendary Dr. Light's lab. The capsule was severely damaged but still intact. There was a note on it, which Dr. Cain read…

Name: Mega Man X

Creator: Dr. Light 

Warning

Mega Man X has been sealed up in this capsule to ensure that he will not malfunction when he wakes up, and hopefully by the time he wakes up, technology will be advanced enough to build a working, non-malfunctioning reploid such as Mega Man X. He will not wake up until the year 2025.

There was a small note on the bottom of the letter;

__

Sadly, I doubt I will be alive long enough to see my son come out of the capsule. I feel my time will not be much longer then this. I plan to build upgrades for him. Hopefully they will be finished before I go. Take care of him.

Thomas Xavier Light

Dr. Cain gasped. This was a letter from the famous Dr. Light, who was said to have died by an explosion 15 years ago. Dr. Cain assumed that Mega Man X was the first reploid ever made, and at this time, the only reploid ever made....

For the next 4 years 1 year before Vile was supposed to wake up and 6 years before X was, Dr. Cain created many reploids, using X as a model. All of the reploids seemed to be turning out wonderfully. They got along with humans well and malfunctions were rare and far between. Suddenly, though, out of the blue, reploids were going 'maverick', attacking and even killing humans, and running riots. During this time, a mysterious robot, whose number was 000, but was just called 'Zero', had been activated from Dr. Wily's lab. The lab was also in shambles, and Zero was not in a capsule when they found him, but instead was lying on the floor by the wall. He was probably thrown from the explosion all those years ago, yet it was said that he was found completely undamaged. Nothing much was known about him, only a few reploids even knew he existed Dr. Cain was the only human who knew, and the ones that did tried to keep him under wraps. Since he was such a powerful robot, they did not want to panic or worry the other reploids. This senseless killing and war suddenly turned for the worst at least for the mavericks when a team who called themselves the 'maverick hunters' showed themselves, lead by a powerful reploid named 'Sigma'.

After many months of battling it was now about 2 months before Vile was suppose to awaken..., Zero had taken out a whole hunter unit, and Sigma now had him cornered in an old warehouse. He was going to take out Zero here and now...

"Are you going by yourself, commander?" one of the reploids asked. He and a shorter reploid were standing by Sigma, in front of the warehouse.

"I don't want anymore of our people being sacrificed" Sigma said. Actually, I don't give a crap about them. I just want to take out that maverick by myself without you fools interfering!

Sigma walked into the building, the two reploids watching him sullenly. The reploids then heard cries, shrieks, blasts, laughing, and all sorts of goodies going on in that building. 

"Should we go inside to help?" The other, shorter reploid asked the larger one.

"No..." The taller one replied. "He told us to wait here..."

After about 20 minutes of this fighting going on, both of the reploids were about to run in and help their commander despite their desire to follow his wishes, when suddenly, all of the shrieking stopped. They could hear the sound of footsteps coming out of the warehouse...it was Sigma! He was severely damaged, especially his face and his arm....

"Take...that red maverick....to the repair center...and call...Dr. Cain...." Sigma wheezed, "I wish...to have that maverick...studied..."

The maverick was brought back to Dr. Cain's lab. Cain tried to pry into his memory, but the maverick was completely amnesiac. He decided to repair him, hoping that the loss of his memory will bring him to the light. 

Shortly afterwards, the two reploids that were with Sigma, and all the other reploids who knew of him were mysteriously killed. Finally while Sigma was being repaired he too was infected by the same virus that was believed to be the cause of all mavericks. So now only Sigma and Dr. Cain knew of Zero's blood soaked roots....

The war continued to rage, then Vile woke up...

End of Chapter 9


	10. The X Series Begins

****

Chapter 10: The X series begins

Mega Man X ran as fast as he could through the rubble, blasting mavericks everywhere he ran. There seemed to be an unlimited amount of them! They were coming from as far as the eye could see! There was blood flying everywhere, from everywhere. But, fortunately, none of the blood was from X. As a matter of fact, the little blue robot was barely damaged at all. He had just joined the hunters 3 days ago, and was catching on surprisingly fast. The new hunter had no memory of his past. He felt like a newly built reploid, except for the fact that he already knew how to fight. X blasted through more mavericks, then saw a huge grey ship fly above him. The grand ship almost appeared to float in the sky, covering the sun like a giant, unwelcomed omen. Then he heard a laugh come from behind him. X whirled around to face a short little maverick in Boba Fett-esque armor. He was riding in a really big mech suit.

"No where to run, no where to hide, X!" Vile hissed. "It's time I squash you!" X powered up his buster. Before he even had time to react, Vile sped over to him and sent a huge plated fist into his stomach, followed up by another huge fist to the face, and a kick for good measure. X landed heavily onto his back. He slowly got up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Vile shot a huge neon yellow beam, which caught X in it like a web. X tried to struggle, but it was useless. Vile walked over to him, and gripped his small body in his mech's huge robotic hand...

Zero swung his sword, smoothly slicing a maverick in two. The internal fluids of the maverick splattered all over the floor and Zero's arm. He then dodged another maverick and sent a well-placed kick into its abdomen. The android reared backwards into the wall of one of the large structures that surrounded the battlefield. Zero heard a scream and he looked over his shoulder. There he saw some kid in blue armor being crushed by Vile's Mech Armor a dozen yards away.

_Another rookie_... Zero thought to himself, scowling. _Don't these fools know that it's dangerous out here? _Zero turned to fight more mavericks and leave the rookie to die, but something made him look over his shoulder at the rookie again... I've seen him before....

~_Save him_~

What?

~_Do it...you won't regret it_..~

After slashing another maverick's head off, he turned and sped over towards Vile and the rookie...

"You know you stand no chance against me. It's time to say goodbye...Mega Man X!" Vile laughed evilly. X squirmed in his grip. The mech's giant hand was crushing him slowly, sending jolts of pain through his body. X closed his eyes silently, ready for the end. Suddenly, a huge beam came flying from behind them and blew off Vile's Mech's arm. X and the arm came crashing to the floor. The hand let go of X and he got up, breathing heavily. Zero dashed over.

"I suggest you run like the coward you are!" Zero spat, then leveled his arm cannon at Vile and let loose another shot. Vile disappeared before it could connect. The crimson reploid lowered his arm cannon to his side and sheathed his sword across his back in a half X. Then he approached the rookie hunter.

"I guess I don't have enough power to defeat him...." X said softly, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Zero said comfortingly. "Vile is a war machine, when you tap into your true power, you'll be able to defeat him. You might even become as strong as me."

X nodded, eyes still closed. 

"Lets go back to Hunter Base. Oh, and the name's Zero." Zero said, one hand out.

"I'm Mega Man X..." X said softly, shaking his hand.

-For 6 months, the attacks were much weaker, and things seemed peaceful. And although Zero and X had not known each other long, they became very close friends. They both felt as if they knew each other better then they should, considering that they were friends for such a short time. If only they knew the truth, and that the war was far from over...-

End of Chapter 10


	11. Upgrades and Sacrifices

__

Author's Notes: Some of the chapters are novelizations of some of the games. This is because when I first wrote this story years ago, my audience had only played one or two of the games. However I do change the dialog as well as other things. =) Enjoy!

****

Chapter 11: Upgrades and Sacrifices

X still felt like a weakling, even though he had been fighting for a while. It's been about eight months since he first met Zero, and ever since then they had been close friends. Two months ago the alarm went off. He can still remember it now. He remembered himself and Zero running into Dr. Cain's office. He remembered Dr. Cain telling them of this Maverick named 'Sigma' who, with eight powerful mavericks and Vile, is trying to rekindle the war between humans and reploids. And he remembered Dr. Cain's voice when he said that Sigma was succeeding. One thing X also remembered was noticing how strangely Dr. Cain would look at Zero, as if he knew something about Zero that X didn't. However there was no time to think about it, despite his temperature regulating systems he was freezing. It was the artic, and he was looking for Chill Penguin. How was Zero able to dash so quickly, while he ran like a slug? Suddenly, he lost his footing, fell onto his back and skidding for a good few feet, and slammed into something sticking up from the ground. 

"What the..?" X slowly got up, looking at the 'something'. It was too buried in snow to recognize it. So X kneeled and began digging with his hands. It was a capsule, a large, blue capsule. It was damaged, but still intact.

_This looks like the capsule that I was found in...it was said that the explosion that destroyed my father...and his lab.... Destroyed everything but my capsule...I guess it didn't destroy this capsule, but it's awfully far from where I was found, at least five miles that must have been one hell of a bomb.. _X closed his eyes tightly. _Why can't I remember anything...?_

With some trouble, he managed to push the capsule into a standing position. Suddenly, for apparently no reason, he felt warmer. He saw a ghost-like form appear in the capsule. X's eyes widened and he staggered back, losing his footing and falling onto the cold, icy floor. The ghost extended one hand, gripping X's arm gently but tightly, and pulled the stunned reploid back onto his feet.

"I am Dr. Light...your father." The ghost said quietly. 

"D...dad?" X gasped in shock. Dr. Light raised his hand to silence him.

"I am sorry I was not here to greet you when you woke up." Dr. Light said gently. "I knew that I wouldn't live long enough to see you, my son. But I managed to build you upgrades. They are here in this capsule, step inside, X. And remember...no matter where you are, I'll always be with you.." the ghost faded away. 

"W-Wait! Dad!! Don't go yet!!!" X shouted at the capsule. "I have so many questions that need to be answered! Dr Light?? Dad?!!" X felt his eyes sting. He took a deep breath. Getting upset won't bring Dr. Light back... With no better ideas, he quietly and cautiously stepped into the capsule. Suddenly, there was a beam of light that engulfed him, he felt very light headed, and almost as if he fell asleep. After a moment, the light dimmed, then eventually died away. He felt much stronger, lighter, and quicker. He stepped out of the capsule. He heard a whirl sound come from behind him. He spun around quickly to find that the capsule had disappeared! X blinked, unsure if everything he had said and done was not just his imagination going berserk. At least...he was unsure until he looked down at his beautiful white armor...

"Wow..." X murmured, then looked up at the sky. "Thank you Dr. Light.... Father.." With that, X turned and dashed towards Chill Penguin's quarters...

It's been about a week since X received his new armor. He had grown accustomed to the new abilities and now used them like second nature. With the help of the new armor, he had become quite powerful. Upon finishing off Launch Octopus, the last living maverick boss and copying his weapon, he arrived at the castle. There he saw Zero, who was looking up at it. Zero had a creepy, shadowed expression on his face.

"I will go in and distract them while you sneak in." Zero finally said. X nodded obediently. Zero dashed in, and after waiting for 2 minutes, X dashed in. A lot of stuff was already destroyed, but there were some mavericks left. Fortunately, the mavericks were weak, and he got rid of them quick and easily. None of them had expected to see the former rookie. After destroying them, X dashed down a long hall and saw a ladder. He leapt onto the ladder and climbed up quickly yet carefully. Then when he reached the top, he was in a small room. At the opposite side of the room, he saw Vile standing there. He regarded X coldly before walking through the only door in the room. Before X could do anything, a beam of light shined down as Zero teleported to their location.

"Stand back X," Zero said, full of confidence. "I'll handle this!"

"Wait, Zero, it's dangerous!" X cried out, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Zero may be strong, but he had a bad habit of being too cocky, at times overestimating his powers. Zero dashed in through the door. X could hear blasts being exchanged, and it worried him greatly.... Especially when the blasts abruptly stopped, and Zero didn't exit the door. Crossing his fingers, hoping for his friend to be safe, he dashed through the door.

Zero was sitting in a cage, his pride wounded more then his body. Vile was in his mech armor, laughing maniacally.

"Let Zero go!" X yelled.

"X! What are you doing? Get out of here, now!" Zero ordered, X did not move.

"And who do you think will stop me? You?" Vile laughed again. X leapt into the air, firing at Vile with multiple semi-charged blasts. To X's surprise, the blasts bounced right off of Vile's protective Mech Armor. Vile laughed yet again and charged X, smashing him with the back of his hand and sending the maverick hunter sailing back and into a wall. The young reploid slid down, pain wracking his body. Slowly he climbed onto his feet. Vile fired that same beam that had trapped him only a few months earlier. He tried to dodge, but it was no use. It caught him in its web and held him tight.

"You were a fool to come back for more punishment, Mega Man X." Vile hissed as he slowly approached his adversary. "And now it's time we finished this.."

Suddenly, enraged with the thought of losing his best friend, Zero bursted out of the cage and leapt onto the mech's back. 

"It's not over, yet!" Zero clung to the back of the mech with one hand, and put his arm cannon right up to it's back with the other. He charged the shot to full power, and let it fly. The beam went into the mech's back, and connected with the motherboard! A huge explosion started to erupt, and Zero's body was caught in the explosion.

"Zero!" X cried, finally breaking out of the net. The bright light from the explosion filled the room til X had to shield his eyes. All he could see was Zero's limp form flying back and crashing onto the floor.... Vile was thrown onto the floor from the blast, but was not injured. He got back up. Zero didn't.

"You will pay, Vile! I swear it! You will PAY!" X shrieked as he attacked his enemy with the force of three. Vile backed away, lowered his shoulder cannon and fired. X jumped over the blast and changed his cannon to launch octopus. "Eat this.." He sent out 5 missiles. Vile ran from them, but they followed. He ran over to the wall and pressed his back against it, and fired at the missiles from his shoulder cannon, but only one was destroyed. Right before impact, he moved out of the way, 2 of the 4 missiles left hit the wall, but the other 2 turned in time to hit him. The small explosion threw Vile a good few feet and he landed on the floor very ungracefully. Vile rolled onto his feet and fired a charged blast from his shoulder cannon, striking X in the chest.

X staggered back, clutching his chest. He growled and fired five more missiles simultaneously. As Vile ran to the wall, X switched his cannon back to regular, and charged his beam to the max. Vile pressed his back onto the wall, then right before impact, jumped over the missiles, which did not have enough time to turn, and blew a hole into the wall. Yet that was exactly what X wanted him to do. While Vile was still in the air, X fired a supercharged plasma shot into his breastplate, causing a great explosion. Vile, a bloody heap, crashed heavily onto the floor.

Vile fingered his shoulder cannon weakly, his vision starting to die out..

"You...haven't seen...the last of us....Mega Man X..." Vile said hoarsely, before exploding. The mini-explosion forced X to stagger back, while shielding his eyes. When the fireworks ended, there was only one thing on the blue hunter's mind. _Zero_

X ran to the opposite side of the room, where the crumpled form of his best friend lay. He was on his back, a steady stream of crimson robot 'blood' coming from the side of his mouth. His eyes were glossed over. X knelt by his side.

"X..." Zero whispered.

"I'm here..." X replied.

"I was...wrong...about you, X...." Zero said softly.

"What do you mean..?" X asked gently.

"I...was.... Wrong when.... I said...you'd be...as strong as me..." Zero coughed.

"How so..?" X replied.

"You turned out.... Much...stronger..." Zero whispered, a smile playing his lips. "...Maybe...you'll even.... Be able...to beat Sigma..."

"You talk as if you won't be there to defeat Sigma with me..." X whispered, tears blurring his vision. He wanted so badly for his friend to pull through. He wanted this to be a dream, a nightmare he can awaken from. "You can't die on me..."

"Too...late for that.... Knock...Sigma.... Around a.... few times.... For me...ok ...X...?" Zero murmured, his head then rolled to the side, eyes closed

"Zero..?" X called, gently giving his friend a shake. "Zero...?! ..Zero!!!" X cried. "Wake up! Zero!" X shook him a little harder, but knowing that no response will come. X gently let go of him, lowering his head, then slowly stood. He could feel rage fueling him, and he raised his head, eyes flashing. 

"You'll pay for this Sigma....you'll pay dearly for this!"

End of Part 11


	12. Sigma vs X

****

Chapter 12: Sigma vs. X

Rage overwhelmed X to the point that everything he laid eyes upon was tinted persimmon. Angrily he dashed through the corridor, which was empty (most of the mavericks have left or were destroyed). Tears blurred his vision. All he cared about now was avenging Zero's death! He dashed through the door, and there stood Sigma.

"I'm surprised you made it this far, X..." Sigma said, grinning. "But now it's time for your miserable life to end!"

"No, you will die, Sigma! This is for Zero!" X yelled as he charged Sigma, blasting charged shots at him. Sigma dodged most, but finally was hit in the stomach. He staggered back, holding his stomach, then, with a growl, charged X and punched him in the face. X staggered back, but managed to keep his balance. The enraged hunter then fired a charged shot at Sigma's waist, which he dodged. The huge maverick countered with a roundhouse kick, hitting X square in the jaw. X reared back about 10ft and crashed heavily onto the ground.

Sigma gave an evil laugh and slowly approached X.

"I.... won't...give up!" X slowly got up and charged at Sigma again. Sigma grabbed X's arm and flipped him into the wall, then, still clutching his arm, flung him into the ceiling, then hard onto the floor. Then, grabbing him by his chest plate. He lifted X high into the air, and threw him into the wall.

X hit the wall hard, back first, and slid down into a sitting position, feeling too weak to get up.

"I...failed you.... Zero..."

~What are you doing?!!~

_Huh? Zero, is that you?_

~You're not gonna let a rat punk like Sigma get you down, are you?!!~

_I can't do it...._

~If you say that again I'm going to come back and haunt you! Now go kick his butt! Do it for me!~

_Wait, Zero! Don't go yet!_

Silence.

_Zero?!!_

More Silence.

_All right, Zero...I'll get Sigma for you._

"It was very entertaining, but now the fun is over. Goodbye X!" Sigma laughed maniacally and shot a huge blast at X. There was a gigantic explosion, but when the smoke cleared, X was standing there. He was wearing a Sub Tank Jacket, and there was a very serious and determined expression on his handsome face.

"I don't get it! You should be dead!" Sigma cried. "What does it take to kill you!!!"

"A lot more then you can handle, Sigma.." X said calmly, then charged Sigma with a ferocity that was stunning. Sigma tried to dodge and counter, but X seemed to know every move Sigma was going to do. Every hit he made was countered by an even more powerful attack, and before he knew it, he was barely alive, leaning against the wall.

"You will pay, X. You haven't seen the last of me!" Sigma teleported out as the whole lab started to explode. X closed his eyes and gave a silent thanks to Zero, then teleported out.

End of Chapter 12

__

Author's Notes: Hello! I forgot to mention, I received a question about whether I was going to add any more Megaman continuities. It would be quite interesting if someone was somehow able to write a story that linked all of the continuities, unfortunately I cannot. I have never played the Battle Network series (though I do want to), and I can't find any way to link Legends. This story was written a long time ago, before MMX 5 or 6 came out, and I don't think even Legends was out yet… I could be wrong with that, my memory sometimes has a habit of failing me. While intertwining all of the Megaman continuities would make for one heck of a fanfic challenge, mine would be incapable. It will touch upon the rest of MMX, MMX 2 and MMX 4 (I don't think the events of MMX 3 are mentioned much because 1) I didn't like the game much, and 2) I don't think any of the events of the game are important enough to novelize.) Thank you so much for your input!! =D Without readers, an author is nothing.


	13. Fights and Warnings

****

Past, Present, and Future

Part 13: Fights and Warnings

__

The battle has ended, but those who have sacrificed themselves for the 

victory will never return.....

It had been 8 months since Zero's death, and X had taken it very hard. He had always been the quiet type but now he only spoke when spoken to. He had an air of depressed resentment, and just didn't have the energy he had 8 months prior. Cain was very worried about him. X was their strongest warrior and with Zero gone, he was the only one who could stand a chance if the Mavericks attacked again. 

X was practicing alone in the target practice area when the alarm suddenly blared. 

"We are under attack! Under attack! All Maverick hunters to the Main Room!!" Dr. Cain yelled. X dashed out of the Target practice area, calling his armor. When he finally made it into the main room almost running over the other, slower Maverick Hunters in the process, he saw 4 mavericks; Wheel Gator, Flame Stag, Bubble Crab, and Tunnel Rhino. Wheel Gator gave a shriek and dove at X, who dodged, turned, and shot him in the stomach. Wheel Gator stumbled back, one clawed hand over his wound. Flame Stag shot a fireball into X's back from behind. The melting armor burned the young hunter's back, drawing a yelp of pain. He staggered forward before whirling around to face the current threat.

Flame Stag, with the misguided belief that he had won, charged in for the kill. X charged his cannon as his eyes darted over his shoulder to see Wheel Gator approaching. Right as Wheel Gator was close enough to spring, and Flame Stag was so close that X could feel his hot breath against his face, he jumped into the air, and flipped onto Flame Stag's shoulders. He was now facing Wheel Gator. The maverick hunter fired the charged plasma blast into the surprised Wheel Gator's chest, sending him flying across the room. Afterwards he leapt off of Flame Stag, in the process kicking him to the floor. 

Right as X landed, Tunnel Rhino rammed into him from his left hand side, sending him crashing into the wall. X got up and leaned against the wall as if he was hurt. Rhino grinned stupidly and tried to ram him again. X jumped out of the way, and Rhino's horned snout smashed into the wall. The thick, sharp thorns were stuck in the wall. Rhino gave a howl of surprise and tried to pull his snout out from the wall. X turned to face Rhino and shot him in the back of the head. 

The other Hunters, who were not as good as X could only watch in amazement.

"Hey X!" One of them called. "Why kill them so quick? Why not have a little fun with them?" X turned to face the small crowd of younger, less experienced hunters.

"It's bad enough to have to fight.... Killing them is good enough.... Torture is unnecessary." X spoke softly, dodging an attack from Bubble Crab. X then jumped over to Wheel Gator and knelt by him, placing his hand onto Wheel Gator's shoulder blades, copying his ability. X then turned, standing. Bubble Crab charged at him. X fired the blade, which hit the floor and spun towards Bubble Crap and sliced him in half. The two halves fell with a clang on the floor. 

X placed one hand onto the wall, and leaned against it to catch his breath.

"Nice moves." A voice from behind X said. X turned quickly to see 3 fierce looking mavericks slowly approach him. The other, more cowardly hunters quietly stepped aside to let the mavericks through. 

"What do you want?" X snapped.

"Not a nice greeting, considering we have your friend's parts." The maverick in the middle said. By his take-charge approach the young hunter presumed him to be the leader.

"What do you mean?!" X asked.

"That Hunter friend of yours...by the name of Zero...was killed 8 months ago, suicide, if I recall?" The one in the middle said, eyes glowing. X growled. 

"Get your facts straight!" X snapped. "It wasn't suicide. He sacrificed himself."

"Whatever...one thing you did not know was that he could be rebuilt. We have his pieces. Meet us tomorrow, in Sigma's tower. You will fight us each one on one. For each one of us you defeat, you get a part. I, Agile, have the head. Serges.." points to the short bot to his let hand side that bared a striking resemblance to Dr. Wily, "has the upper section and arms, and Violen.." he said, pointing to a fat stupid one at his right hand side. "has the legs. Come or not, it's your choice. If you fail in getting all the parts, we will rebuild Zero for our side."

"How do I know it's not a trick?!!" X asked.

"I swear on my honor." Agile said with a nod. Despite his evil alias, he had an air of honor that lacked in the other two mavericks. "And besides.." he said with a shrug, "if you ever want to help your friend, you really don't have a choice." The three disappeared in a flash of light.

"Are you going to do it?" Dr. Cain asked.

"Yes." X said without hesitating. "I cannot let them tamper with him, Dr. Cain!" Dr. Cain nodded.

"I knew you'd say that. You've always been loyal, X. I wish you good luck." Dr. Cain said softly. X nodded, then left to prepare for tomorrow's upcoming battle..

End of Part 13.


	14. Get the Parts!

****

Past, Present, and Future

Part 14: Get the parts!

X took a deep breath, standing before the huge castle. Sigma had returned, that much was obvious. What his plan was, he had no idea. X failed to understand why Sigma would give him the chance to get Zero's parts instead of just rebuilding Zero himself? The blue reploid slowly walked inside. It was very dark, forcing X to feel against the wall. By what he could feel, he was in a hallway. He edged down the hall and felt his way into a room, when, suddenly the lights came on so bright and abrupt it forced X to squint. The three mavericks he saw the previous day were standing there.

"You will fight us one on one, like I said, Violen first, then Serges, then me." Agile said. X nodded silently.

"Lets get this over with...." X mumbled. Serges and Agile stepped back. Violen laughed evilly and took out a big ball and chain, then swung it at X. X quickly jumped out of the way and fired a charged plasma beam, which Violen blocked with the spiked ball.

_Oh boy....This is going to be a bit rough. Violen is only about 3x bigger then me......and that ball and chain can block plasma..._

X ducked as the spiked ball barely passed over his head.

If only I can outsmart him...he leaves his back totally unprotected...

X jumped over the spiked ball and clung to the wall, he shot out Wheel Gator's spiked wheel onto the floor, causing Violen to jump over it. While Violen was in the air, X jumped from the wall onto the floor, dashed under Violen....but Violen fell down faster then X had calculated, and fell right on top of him Violen, stunned by what happened, sat there. X choked under the weight of the massive maverick the breath knocked out of him.

"You know...I normally never joke around....especially at times...like this...but this has to be said....you really need to lose some weight," X wheezed, then shoved Violen off of him. Then, before his adversary could recover, X got up and fired a charged blast into Violen's back. The heavyset maverick howled in pain, then turned to fight X, but Agile quickly grabbed his arm.

"You're wounded, Violen. He won. Give him the parts." Agile ordered. Grumbling, Violen gave X two legs. They were definitely Zero's, the coloring was perfect. X grabbed them and teleported them back to Dr. Cain. Then he took a deep breath.

"Next.." X said softly. Serges stepped forward.

"It's my turn, Blue Dweeb!" Serges yelled, charging at him. X jumped onto the wall. He looked at Agile, and knew Agile was probably the strongest. He really didn't want to lose his energy with Serges. He had to beat Serges and fast! X leapt off the wall and curled up into a little ball.

"Giga..." X started gathering power, Agile cocked his head to the side with amusement. Serges blinked, not sure what to make of it. "GIGA ATTACK!" X shot his arms out, energy flying everywhere. Serges flew into the wall, the Giga attack damaging him greatly. With a roar, he got up and leapt at X, but Agile caught him.

"What do you think you're doing, Serges!!" Agile snapped. "We don't want him to destroy us! Give him the part, now!" Serges reluctantly threw Zero's upper body chest and arms at X. X caught it and teleported it back to Dr. Cain.

"Your turn..." X said softly, taking a deep breath. Agile took a few steps towards X, before unsheathing a sword. Then, after a bow, he leapt at X. The maverick was gifted with great agility. No pun intended X had a lot of trouble dodging his current enemy's attacks, and was hit by a few. Agile moved so fast that X couldn't even see him at times, and just fired his cannon off into the abyss. Suddenly, he remembered something Zero taught him when he was still a rookie.....

__

~X watched as Zero picked up his beam sabre from the table, then turned to face him. X was just a little rookie compared to Zero, why Zero agreed to train him is anyone's guess. He had a high respect for Zero, especially since although Zero is very powerful, he doesn't boast or brag about it, like most of the hunters do when they get a lucky shot.

"There's always a chance you'll temporarily lose one of your senses while in battle, most likely your optic sensors." Zero said. "Some nasties like to go after your eyes in the hope that you cannot hit what you cannot see. Don't always trust your eyes, X. Trust your instinct. Watch."

X watched in awe as Zero closed his eyes, motioning him to stand and attack him. X got up and fired a blast from his cannon, Zero easily dodged it and leapt at X. The young rookie jumped out of the way, turning and blasted at Zero again. Zero ducked then dove at X's legs and knocked him down. Upon contact he opened his eyes.

"All you have to do is listen. Use your ears if your eyes are ineffective." Zero grinned, getting off X.~

X closed his eyes and listened carefully. He could hear Agile charging at him from the left. He quickly turned and fired a charged shot into Agile's chest plate. With a cry, he reared back about 10ft and crashed into the wall.

"H-how..?" Agile mumbled. He got up and just seemed to disappear. Suddenly, X could hear Agile's sword whistling through the air, at his back! X quickly dove out of the way, rolled onto his back, and shot into Agile's stomach. Agile grasped his stomach and collapsed onto one knee.

"Not bad...you win, X. Fair and square." Agile said, right before spitting up some fluids.

"Why did you do this?" X asked.

"What do you mean?" Agile blinked.

"Why did you bring me here to fight when you could have just rebuilt Zero against me?" X asked.

"Because I wanted to see how strong you are." Agile stood up, tossed X the head, then turned and started walking away. 

"...and besides...if I'm right...and I always am...Zero will be with us soon enough....and we won't even have to reprogram him..." Agile said, too low for X to hear, and hid an evil grin.

X caught the head and watched as Serges and Violen followed Agile out, Agile's last words still lingering in his ears.

End of Part 14


	15. A Sacrificed Hero Reborn

****

Chapter 15 - A Sacrificed Hero Reborn

"Why did you give X the parts!! You idiots!!" Sigma shrieked. Serges and Violen cringed, but Agile stood strong.

"Master, there's no need to keep Zero's parts. He will be with us soon enough, anyway, and X is now worn down from our onslaught. If we attack the city now, X would not be able to fight all of us again. Finally, I doubt Zero will be repaired in time to help anyway." Agile said calmly.

"Hm...you do have a point there..", Sigma said, rubbing his chin. "We'll attack the city at once!" With that said, Sigma disappeared through the door, barking out orders at all mavericks close enough to hear them...

X stood over Zero, who's parts were back together, but his internal repairs were just beginning. 

"Don't bother trying to talk to em', X. He won't hear you. This is gonna be a pain to repair..." Dr. Cain said, working on him. X gave a slight nod.

Suddenly, the alarms wailed again.

"What is it this time?!", Dr. Cain grumbled, aggravated. X ran over to the monitor of one of the many computers in the large lab. There was an image of Sigma, Agile, and the rest of the gang including lots of mavericks tearing down the city, rampaging, robbing candy stores...

"Grr...I should have known they would do something like this...Sigma must be stopped!" X said, and started running out the door, but Dr. Cain grabbed him by his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"And where do you think you're going, X?" Dr. Cain said. "You haven't even gotten your repairs started yet, have you?"

"I'm fine!" X said, pulling his shoulder out of Dr. Cain's grasp, then, in a more gentle voice. "I'll be fine, doc. They're only minor injuries.... When will Zero be repaired?"

"Well, if we work real hard, a few hours at least!" Dr. Cain said. X took a deep breath.

"Ok. Bye Doc, wish me luck!" X said, calling his multi-colored armor and dashing out the door.

"...good luck, X.." Dr. Cain said softly, then turned and barked out orders to the other doctors who were working on Zero.

Sigma, Agile, Serges, and the rest were having a good old time smashing up the city. Of course there were plenty of other maverick hunters there to fight them, but, to put it bluntly, they sucked. X dashed through the streets and finally found Violen, who turned and grinned wickedly at him.

"Time to say goodbye, blue boy!" Violen laughed, then swung his spiked ball-and-chain at X, who jumped over it, the large jagged thorns barely missing his oversized booted feet by mere centimeters. It's quite obvious that Violen did not learn from his mistakes. His back was completely unprotected. Unfortunately X was between two skyscrapers, and the street wasn't overly wide. It would be pretty difficult to get around Violen to shoot him in the back. 

Violen charged at X again, swinging his huge spiked ball at his face. X, who had expected Violen to swing it at his legs, jumped by nerve reaction. The ball smashed into his legs and he flipped sideways and landed on his head, which, thankfully, was protected by a helmet. His legs, unfortunately, were not in very good shape now, and could use some good repairs. X, not being good a balancing on his head, tipped over onto his back. Stunned, he gazed up at Violen, who slowly approached the fallen warrior, grinning. Then, suddenly the grin turned into a shriek of pain as he whirled around to face a maverick hunter, obviously a rookie that was lucky enough to find a maverick with his back turned to him.

The rookie, obviously full of himself, was doing a little dance of joy.

"I saved X! I saved X! I am a hero! I am a hero! I can't wait to tell the others back at the base!" The rookie sang. Then Violen smashed his spiked ball into the rookie's stomach, with such force that the rookie exploded immediately, internal organs, liquids, and other not so very pleasant internal robotic stuff splashing everywhere. X winced, then quickly fired a charged shot into Violen's back, right into the wound that the rookie had made just seconds ago. With a howl of pain, Violen quickly turned to face X.

Violen was severely damaged at that point. Even though everything seemed to go by so quickly, the fight had actually lasted a good while. How long? X couldn't tell with all of the smoke, dust, fluids and other debris floating around. X jumped onto his feet, which was quite painful. Gritting his teeth, he charged at Violen, and before the wounded maverick could swing his ball-and-chain, X smashed his fist into Violen's stomach, making a small hole. Then his hand turned into the buster cannon and fired a charged shot right into the hole, and then right as Violen started blowing up, leaped out of the way of the explosion...

"C'mon X..." Dr. Cain murmured, sensing X's trouble. "Zero's almost complete. You can do it, X! Just hold out a little longer...." 

X's legs were functional, and were still good to fight, but they were very painful. Another good hit and they would no longer function. The leg armor was too severely dented and he had to remove it. Finally, after blasting away minor mavericks, he found Serges...robbing a lollipop from a little kid. X quickly rammed Serges from behind. He flew a good few feet forward, the lollipop slipping his hand and flying through the air. X caught it by the stick, gave it back to the kid, then ran after Serges.

"Aww, poor little X. Your legs don't look too good. Must be painful..." Serges said, grinning. X said nothing, just fired a charged shot at Serges, who dodged it.

_My Giga Attack caused him great damage last time...maybe if I try it again..._

A heavy blow from Serges knocked X from his thoughts. He tumbled across the ground, ultimately curling up on his side, eyes closed.

"Ha! Got em'!" Serges said proudly, reminding X of the rookie that saved him earlier, way too overconfident. Serges started walking over towards X. The Hunter appeared badly injured and unconscious. But in reality, he was charging his Giga blast. One more hit and it would be ready... Serges gave X a light kick in the back. "How do ya like them apples?!!" Serges laughed. But that kick was all X needed...

"GIGA ATTACK!!" X jumped into the air and spread his arms out again, white beams flying everywhere, surprising Serges. After the attack was complete, X landed his feet with a wince. Serges swayed, thick, black smoke coming from his many wounds. Not giving Serges the time to recover, X immediately brought both of his hands into the buster cannons and fired two charged blasts simultaneously, overlapping them and combining them into one humongous pink beam that ripped through Serges' already broken body. 

"You will paaaaaaaay!!" Serges yelled as he exploded, the force causing X to stumble back a few feet. X huffed and puffed, the fights with Serges and Violen starting to take its toll. But, deciding to postpone the use of his Sub Tank, he walked through the streets, looking for Agile...

"Finished, finally!" Dr. Cain said with a sigh of relief. "Now...lets activate him!" With a flip of a switch on Zero's breast panel, his eyes fluttered open.

"D-Doc?" Zero said, blinking. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"Not anymore. X was able to get your parts, and we rebuilt you." Dr. Cain explained.

"Where's X?" Zero asked.

"He went to fight off the X hunters and Sigma...they're attacking the city." Dr. Cain said, gesturing to the monitor that X looked through many hours before. Zero started to get up, but Dr. Cain immediately grabbed his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I've got to go help X." Zero said simply.

"We still haven't even finished your repairs yet! It was a miracle that we were able to activate you so quickly!" Dr. Cain yelled, freaking out.

"I have to help X, Dr. Cain. I can't sit here knowing that X could be dead out there! I'm going!" Zero said, pulling his shoulder from Cain's grasp and dashed out the door.

"X and Zero are the most stubborn..." Dr. Cain trailed off, his tone tinged with worry...

The azure hunter finally found Agile, who was ripping another rookie hunter apart, piece-by-piece. X charged at him. Agile turned, seeing X out of the corner of his eye and quickly jumped out of the way. X stopped, not turning to face Agile, instead, listening for Agile's movements. As he predicted, Agile charged at him so quickly that he eyes would not have seen it in time. But his ears caught the pounding of his feet and the whoosh of his sword in time to jump out of the way. While in the air, he twisted his body to face Agile and fired a charged blast right into Agile's face. But, when X landed on his feet, his legs damaged by Violen's early assault and weakened by the fight with Serges, were unable to catch him. He fell onto his white plated behind, removing his chance of getting the upper hand. 

With a curse under his breath, X quickly leapt painfully onto his feet, as did Agile.

"Looks like you're not in such grand shape after all, eh?" Agile said with a laugh. X growled and charged at Agile, surprising him. X swung his fist, hoping to stun Agile long enough to get a good shot. The fist connects with Agile's cheek, snapping his head to the side. Agile stumbled backwards, spitting up a few teeth and some blood, momentarily stunned. But that's all X needed. He quickly fired 2 charged shots, followed by many smaller pellets. Agile reared back and crashed heavily onto his back. X, ignoring the horrible throbbing pain that shot through his legs, charged at Agile. The hunter fired as many beams as he could. After a few hits, Agile finally managed to roll out of the way. He slowly and painfully stood up.

"Finally…an adversary who…can finally beat me… X…I commend you…" Agile slurred, right before falling onto the floor and exploding. X, his legs giving out, collapsed onto the floor.

"I think now's the best time to use a sub tank.." X said, slipping on the Sub Tank, like a jacket. He can feel some of his strength returning. It was definitely not as good as being repaired or going to the recharge capsule, but it was definitely better then nothing. He got up, removing the now empty Sub Tank, then the hunter dashed through the streets, looking for Sigma...

"C'mon X.... hang on.... I'm looking for you! Don't worry..." Zero said in a low voice, more to himself then anyone else. He didn't have to kill many mavericks; most of them were already dead. There was a lot of destruction that went on, Zero could tell. Yet despite the trail of destruction, he was still unsuccessful in finding X. Not giving up, Zero dashed through the semi-empty streets..

Finally X's search had ended. Before the azure hunter stood Sigma… The maverick overlord stood as he had been waiting. At Sigma's side was some odd looking black and grey robot.... Zero?

"Welcome X, I was expecting you, but not so soon. No matter, it makes naught a difference." Sigma said. "I bet you're wondering who this little grey friend of mine is, eh? It's Zero. You know who he is, right? He's the guy you left to die. He's not all too happy about that, are you, Zero?" He gestured to the black and grey robot, whose eyes flashed an eerie bluish-red. X gasped in surprise.

Hold on a second...I just saw Zero earlier.... And that robot...he looks lifeless.... His eyes...his color.... _That's not Zero…!_

"Goodbye X..." The dark grey Zero said with a monotonous voice. X took a deep breath and prepared for battle. Then, suddenly, from behind him, came 2 huge cannon blasts and an even more powerful blast from a beam saber. The blasts immediately blew up the weak clone, causing Sigma to jump in surprise and X to blink in amazement. Zero, the real Zero, dashed to X's side.

"You should get your facts straight!" Zero said with a smile. "There's only one Zero."

Sigma glared at Zero and X for a long time. He was outnumbered, and he most definitely did not expect Zero to be functional so quickly...

_But Zero will be with us soon enough_... Sigma thought to himself as he grinned evilly.

"You win now, but next time you will not be so lucky..." Sigma said, teleporting away.

Zero opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out X threw both arms around him.

"You're alive!!! Zero, you're alive!!" X cheered, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah...er...thanks X...but you're invading...my personal space..!" Zero mumbled uncomfortably, as he had never been the affectionate type. X laughed, then let go of him. Zero smiled. He had never remembered X being so happy about anything before.

"Lets go back to base before Dr. Cain gets an ulcer worrying about us." Zero said with a laugh. X nodded and they both teleported.

End of Chapter 15


	16. What's Going on Here?

Chapter 16 - What's Going on Here?

6 months later...

X and Zero dashed through the streets, wiping out maverick after maverick. The drones were weak, especially without Sigma to guide them. 

~Whatever happened to old Siggy?~ Zero thought as he sliced through another maverick. Suddenly, he heard a cry for help and turned to face X. "I'm going to check out the screaming. Someone might be in trouble. Can you take on the hordes from here?"

X shot through another Maverick. While Zero may not mind the fighting…perhaps even enjoy it, X still hated every minute of it. 

"Yeah, go ahead." X said softly. Zero gave a nod and dashed around the corner to find a female reploid hiding behind a taller reploid, but they were surrounded by six mavericks.

"I suggest you let them go!" Zero ordered. The taller reploid looked over at Zero.

"Zero! It's about time you came over here! Help us out!" He yelled.

"Who's he?" The girl asked the larger reploid. The six mavericks leapt at Zero, but the crimson hunter had quickness and intelligence that by far outmatched the competition. The first maverick dove at Zero's legs, but he leapt high into the air and kicked the maverick in the face, sending him reeling back into another. Then Zero threw his sword into the chest of the first maverick all the way through and into the chest of the other maverick. Both robots exploded, launching the sword into the air. Zero charged at one of the mavericks and rammed his shoulder into the stomach of his adversary, then as the robot stumbled backwards, Zero charged his arm cannon and fired it into his waist. The robot exploded, and while Zero stood and watched the fireworks, another maverick jumped at him from behind. Zero reached his hand above his head, grabbed the sword, then angled the sword downwards and stabbed it into the gut of his attacker. The one-time reploid staggered back, clutching his stomach. The crimson one turned around and quickly sliced off the maverick's head. Right as the attacker started to explode, Zero picked him up and hurled him into the remaining mavericks, causing them to be caught in the explosion. The girl watched in fascination, obviously developing a crush for the blonde haired, crimson plated reploid. 

After finishing the easy battle, Zero turned to face the two reploids. 

"Are you ok, Colonel?" Zero asked the taller reploid. The taller reploid nodded.

"We're fine." He said gruffly. Zero looked at the girl.

"Hey Colonel, who's the girl?" Zero asked. The girl was still hiding behind Colonel. Anyone who could whip those 6 mavericks so quickly could easily tear her up, and she did not trust him yet.

"This is Iris, my sister." Colonel said. Zero grinned.

"I didn't even know you had a sister. I'm Zero, and this.." Zero quickly used his sword to dig up a flower in one quick, smooth movement, and caught it in his non-sword using hand and held the flower up to her. "..is for you."

Iris giggled and accepted the flower. X quickly ran over. 

"Did I miss anything important?" X asked seriously.

"Nothing really, except that Zero is flirting with my sister." Colonel grumbled. X and Iris laughed. Zero pouted.

"I am not flirting with her. I was just giving a pretty flower to a pretty girl." He said with a sweet smile. "Lets go back to base."

X nodded and called the air bikes. Three air bikes teleported before them in a beam of light. X hopped onto one while Zero hopped onto another. Colonel and Iris jumped onto the third, Colonel steering and Iris hugging his waist from behind. They started driving through the streets and back to base. But, when about halfway there, Zero saw something in the middle of the road...no, it was someone! Zero's eyes widened, and he turned his head to look at X and Colonel, but they were driving as if they didn't see the figure at all.

Zero quickly turned out of the way and drove down a different street, between two rows of large buildings.

"Where is Zero going?" Colonel asked, going right through the 'figure' Zero saw.

"I don't know...you two go back, I'll go after him.." X said with worry. He then did a U-Turn, then turned again to go down the same street Zero had just turned upon.

_~Nice turning. You thought you were going to hit me for a second there, didn't you? But it's not me you're going to be hitting later, is it, Zero? No...it's X!~ _Zero's eyes widened.

"Who are you?!!" Zero said, looking around. He didn't even see X behind him. He was pretty far ahead, yet was still well within the hunter's sight.

"Zero!!" X called, but Zero made no response. It was if he couldn't hear him. "Zero!!"

There was a turn coming up...

_~I am your master. The reason you exist.~ _

"What? Who are you??!" Zero yelled.

~_And I command you to kill X.~_

"I'll never harm X! Show yourself!" Zero yelled again. The turn was not all that far away now...

"ZERO!!" X yelled. Zero was going to crash into the wall of a building if he didn't turn within the next minute. X slammed on the accelerator and started gaining on him. 

_~You already saw me, I was that form. I see you must have a little bit of amnesia. Allow me to refresh some of your memory. I won't refresh it all, not just yet, that would take the fun out of it! ...~ _Suddenly, Zero felt a horrible pain in his head. It felt like his helmet was shrinking and was going to make his head explode. He shrieked and grasped onto the side of his head with one hand, with the other hand on the handlebars of his air bike. He didn't even see the wall coming..

"Zero!! Wake up!!!" X yelled, he was very close to Zero, just needs to get alittle closer... 

~_You will destroy X...~_

"NEVER!!" Zero yelled.

"Who are you talking to?!" X asked. He was almost side-by-side...just alittle closer..

The wall is only 5ft away now...

_~It will only be a matter of time...~_

"NO!! I REFUSE!!" Zero yelled. "I'M NOT LISTENING!!"

"Zero!!" X yelled. So close....just a little closer...

Only 4ft now...

_~You cannot go against your programming...~_

"Leave me alone!!" Zero shrieked.

X was now side by side with Zero, he stood on the seat.

3 ft...

__

~You were built to serve me...~ 

"Go away!" Zero yelled.

X leapt off his seat and grabbed Zero, throwing them both off the air bikes and crashing onto the soft green grass that lined up between the streets and the sidewalks. The impact knocked Zero out of his trance. Both landed face-down. Besides a few cuts and bruises, they were fine. The two air bikes zoomed into the wall and exploded...

End of Part 16

__

Author's Notes: I wrote this story a long time ago. Upon re-reading it, I've found many mistakes and some…horrid descriptions that simply had to be re-done. I had considered completely re-writing it, but I had already done so a few times prior. At this point, I figured that I would just fix the cheesy descriptions and grammatical errors. In a sense, it makes for a good comparison. I can look at this and my newer writings and see how much it has changed. Nonetheless I'm still proud of this story. It was one of the first serious fanfics I had ever attempted to write. I still remember how much I enjoyed writing it, and how proud I was when I finally finished. When I first wrote this story, this was one of my favorite chapters. As soon as possible I will finish touching up the other chapters and post them up. I hope you enjoyed it! 


	17. Iris and Zero

Chapter 17: Iris and Zero

It had been about 1 week since that air bike accident, and Zero had become more distant then ever. Dr. Cain insisted that it was probably the stress, but X was worried. Zero was not the type that would fall under stress. It had to be something worse. Much worse. Unfortunately X could not get any information from Zero himself. In fact, the crimson hunter had barely said more then four words to X during the past week. Also, Dr. Cain had gotten a little more...nervous, especially when X told him and only him about the air bike incident. Colonel, Iris, General, and other higher-ranked members of the Repliforce had moved into the Hunter's Base.

On a better note, Zero and Iris had gotten to be friends, although he never noticed her rapidly growing fondness.

"Iris..?" X whispered, walking into her room. It was night, and Iris was just getting ready for 'bed'. Iris whirled around to face him.

"You startled me, X..." Iris said softly.

"I need to speak with you." X said.

"About what?" Iris asked.

"About Zero.." X answered.

"What about Zero?" Iris asked. 

"Have you noticed him become more...distant lately?" X asked.

"He's been much more distant then when I first met him. Is it a normal thing?" Iris said.

"No. It's not like Zero at all. And I am very worried. Is there any chance you can talk to him?" X asked.

"I'll try." Iris said, nodding.

"Thanks Iris. I owe you one." X said, walking out.

The next morning, Zero was combing out his very long hair in his bedroom. Without the ponytail it made him look very feminine... Iris walked into his room and giggled at the hair. Zero turned and looked at her.

"Gee your hair's even longer down then it is up, if that was possible." Iris said, giggling. "You look more feminine then I do!"

"Oh hush!" Zero said, smiling. "Beautiful, long, shiny, wonderful, flowing blonde hair is very fashionable now-a-days!"

"Among girls.." Iris giggled. 

"Why you!" Zero got up and grabbed a pillow from his capsule. "I have a pillow and I know how to use it!" he said warningly.

"Oh yeah..." Iris laughed and grabbed the other pillow from the same capsule. "You're on!"

They started a very vicious pillow fight. And after a hard long battle yeah right Iris turned out to be the victor. As for Zero...well...he was covered with feathers. He looked more like a chicken then a hunter.

"I let you win...you know that, right?" Zero said, spitting out a feather.

"Suuure." Iris said, still giggling. "Well, what I was going to ask you before this pillow fight so rudely interrupted me was that it's such a beautiful day, and there had been no Maverick attacks whatsoever within the last week. I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a picnic with me..." Iris stopped giggling and tried hard to keep herself from blushing. She liked Zero a lot. But she doubted that he felt the same way about her.

"Sure.." Zero said, standing, and brushing off the feathers. After placing some food in the picnic basket. Reploids don't have to eat, but it did give them a small boost of energy. Mostly reploids eat for pleasure and social reasons. One big advantage with reploids was that they could stuff their faces and never get fat.

Then Zero hopped onto his air bike and Iris climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't go too fast.." Iris whimpered.

"Ok." Zero said, then, with a grin, slammed on the accelerator. The air bike zoomed through the streets, Iris was screaming her head off and clinging for dear life. Then, after a minute, he slowed down so Iris wouldn't have an ulcer assuming that reploids can get ulcers..

Iris growled a few obscene words about Zero and his nonexistent mother. But Zero didn't hear them...as a matter of fact, the rest of the way to the picnic, he wasn't thinking about Iris, the picnic, or anything of the sort. 

_How come the mavericks have stopped their attacks cold turkey? _Zero wondered.

"Hey boss...how come we stopped our attacks cold turkey? They'll think we gave up!" Cyber Peacock asked.

"Because Zero will do our dirty work for us. He is breaking, and now that Vile is just about repaired, tides will change in the favor of the Mavericks!" Sigma said with an insane laugh.

"Boss...how do you know Zero will join us? I don't get it! You always say how Zero's going to help us, yet he doesn't seem to be any nicer towards us!" Split Mushroom asked. Sigma turned to face him for a minute, deep in thought.

"Alright, Split, Cyber, go get the other mavericks. I need to announce something..." Sigma said, then turned and continued working on Vile....

Zero and Iris were sitting on a large blanket laid nicely on the floor, munching on small goodies that they packed. Well...munching is what Iris is doing. Devouring is a much better word to explain what Zero was doing...

"So.." Iris said, trying to think up some conversation. "Nice day, isn't it?" Iris looked up at the sky, smiling. Then looked back at Zero. Zero failed to notice that there was a birdie on his head... Iris giggled.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Oh...it's nothing.." Iris giggled.

The birdie started preening it's tail feathers. Zero devoured another sandwhich.

"Zero...I want to ask you something..." Iris said softly, trying to ignore the bird. "It's about X..."

"Huh?" Zero asked.

"He's been worried about you lately.." Iris explained. Zero lowered his head so Iris couldn't see his eyes.

"I see.." Zero mumbled. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his head. He blinked, then reached one hand onto his head and felt a sharp beak close around his plated finger. "YEEEOOOOOOW!" Forgetting about what he and Iris were talking about, he leapt into the air, waving his arm frantically up and down. The bird had a good grip on his finger.

Iris, also forgetting what they were talking about, jumped onto her feet, laughing.

Finally able to wretch the birdie from his finger with his other hand, Zero threw it.

But before the birdie went 'splat' into the floor, Iris caught it.

"Aww. Don't kill it, Zero. It's just a birdie.." Iris giggled, holding the little creature with one hand and patting it with the other. The grey creature's little crest was down and it gave little hisses.

"What kind of bird is it?" Zero asked.

"A cockatiel, I think.." Iris said. Zero still felt something wet and warm on his head. He put one finger on his head then brought it down in front of his face to examine it. Suddenly, all h-e-double-hockey-sticks broke loose!

"THAT BIRD CRAPPED ON MY HEEEEAAAAD!!" Zero yelled, then quickly gathered up the blanket and basket and started putting everything away. He had to go home and wash out his blonde hair before the bird poop could drip down his head and make an even bigger mess. Then suddenly, to top it all off, it started to rain.

Iris laughed, the little creature flew away. Zero hopped onto the air bike and threw the stuff onto the handlebars. Iris climbed on behind him. Zero cranked on the accelerator. Iris grabbed his waist and screamed....

"You have all been gathered here for a special reason!" Sigma announced. Vile was now fully repaired and was standing by Sigma's side in silence. Sigma told him he wanted to talk to him in private after the 'gathering'.

Although Sigma acted as if he was talking to a huge audience, there were only 8 living maverick masters left and in the chamber: Split Mushroom, Cyber Peacock, Jet Stingray, Magma Dragoon, Web Spider, Slash Beast, Frost Walrus, and Storm Owl.

"A few months ago, I saw my creator in a dream…" Sigma continued.

"I think boss has had too many beers.." Split Mushroom murmured. Sigma blasted him, sending him flying about 10ft and into the wall, severely damaged.

"Anyone else want to insult me?!" Sigma snapped. The other 7 masters immediately shook their heads. "Good. Now you all wonder who my creator is, don't you? And you also wonder why this dream would make me stop our assault. I was created by the great Dr. Wily!" Slash Beast rose his clawed hand nervously. "Yes?!"

"I don't get it." Slash Beast said. "There are no known records that say you were created by Wily?"

"That's true. I was created a very long time ago, back when Wily first captured Elecman, Bombman, and the rest and turned them against Dr. Light. He created me to awaken 18 years after his death. But I was constantly updated with the latest technology. There was a computer that was built for the sole purpose of upgrading me, and when Dr. Wily found out about the reploid information, it was immediately programmed into me as well." Sigma explained.

"But how come you were good for awhile before becoming bad?" Slash Beast interrupted.

"I was never _good_. I am a virus, you dolts! My first name was simply 'the Maverick Virus' then I possessed my greatest masterpiece, Sigma. Ultimately I decided to keep his name and body, since he was very strong." Sigma answered.

"But what does this have to do with us hiding like this?" Jet Stingray asked.

"Because Zero was also built by the great Dr. Wily! And in my dream, Wily gave me some orders: He said that Zero was going to join us, when the correct time came. Unfortunately that may take a little while, especially with that girl Iris and her brother Colonel. So you guys are going to have to be a bit patient. If we keep fighting him, that may discourage him from joining us. Soon, I will frame Colonel's team, the Repliforce. If they're stupid enough to fall for it, and everything goes the way it's planned, then Zero will be with us soon enough! X would never harm his 'buddy', and once Zero kills X, there will be nothing to stop us!" Sigma gave an insane laugh. "Dismissed. Vile, come with me." 

The masters left the room, and Sigma led Vile into a large laboratory.

"Vile. I know you like to work alone, and be your own boss. I also know you hate X." Sigma explained. "Especially since he killed you. I revived you for one sole purpose. Once you finish your 'mission' then I will let you go to do whatever you wish to do."

"What is it?" Vile asked.

"When Zero joins us, I will send him to fight X. I have this all planned out, you see. But, there's a chance Zero will not be able to kill X, or something might go wrong. Incase something does, I want you to watch over Zero; and if worse comes to worse, use this.." Sigma gave Vile a very large odd looking bullet that was made to fit in his shoulder cannon. 

"If Zero can't do it, then I want you to shoot X. This is my most powerful missile, no matter how powerful the reploid is, this will destroy them beyond repair. However this missile took a long time and many resources to create, and this is the only one," Sigma explained.

"Why did you go through the trouble just to make me shoot a missile at someone? Any of your maverick masters could do it." Vile asked.

"Because you're known to have one of the best, most powerful, and most accurate shoulder cannons ever. And because I know you're reliable. I can't trust those idiots to do anything right. Especially something as important as this." Sigma explained. Vile lightly touched his shoulder cannon.

"Yes, it is powerful..." He said with pride. "It's so accurate and has such a long range that it could be used as a sniper if I wanted it to."

"Yeah whatever." Sigma said without interest. "Just do it" Sigma ordered, teleporting away. Vile inserted the missile into his shoulder cannon.

After they had gotten back home, Zero immediately raced into the bathroom to wash his hair. Iris, catching her breath because Zero had the accelerator on all the way home, started walking into her room when X grabbed her gently by her shoulder.

"Did you get Zero to say anything?" X asked quietly, concern in his voice.

"No, I almost did though.." Iris answered softly. "I'll ask him again in a minute, I just need to catch my breath...I told him not to go fast!"

X nodded and started walking to the training room to practice, right as X passed the bathroom door, it opened. Zero was putting his hair up in a ponytail as he walked out.

"Zero!" X called, turning to look at him.

"...." Zero looked at X. "..hey X." 

"Zero, how come you've barely said 4 words to me this entire week?!!" X asked.

"X...I...." Zero paused, then turned and walked away. X blinked in confusion. Zero walked past Iris and into his room and shut the door. X walked over to Iris.

"You see what I mean?" X mumbled.

"Yeah..." Iris said softly.

_I used to be able to tell X everything...why am I afraid to tell him about the air bike thing and that dream?_

~Because you know he would drop you if he found out you were created by me..~ 

"Not you again!" Zero mumbled. "Leave me alone!"

~He would kill you the minute he found out you were made by me, and you know it just as well as I do! Why would someone as pure and good as he want anything to do with someone born from evil? A reploid is only as good as it's creator...~

"Shut up!! I'm not listening to you!!" Zero yelled. 

~I'll leave you alone now...but just remember...you cannot escape your destiny....~

Then the voice was gone. For now...

End of Part 17


	18. Dreams and Nightmares

__

Author's Notes: This chapter is my attempt to novelize the events of MMX4, while filling some of the plot holes and tie things together.

Chapter 18: Dreams and Nightmares

~ Suddenly the room became bright from an unknown light, waking Zero from his 'sleep' in the recharge bay. He sat up to see a form in the center of the light.

"Zero..." The form said softly.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"..my masterpiece..." The form said, ignoring Zero's question. Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Wha...who are you?" Zero asked again.

"After him! He is our nemesis! Our rivalry, is what gives me motivation in life." The form explained. Zero got up from the recharge bay, watching the form. "Now go! Destroy him! That's an order!" Then, the form disappeared.

"Wha?? Wait!" Zero called and started to follow the form, but suddenly, his head started to pound and he felt dizzy. He immediately clutched his head and collapsed onto his knees. Then he shrieked, but he didn't hear his own voice. Instead he saw images. He saw...Sigma(?) screaming. He saw mass destruction...he saw blood on his own hands...then the images started to spin. The pounding became more and more painful...then...~

The alarms blared, waking up Zero. Suddenly, Dr. Cain's voice filled the air.

"Emergency! Emergency! All Maverick hunters to the assembly immediately!" Dr. Cain yelled through the intercom. Zero sat up from the recharge bay.

"The same dream...again..." Zero said as he got up and ran out of the room to assembly with the other hunters.

"Mavericks emerged at point 5567!" Dr. Cain explained through the intercom in the main room. "It looks like the Repliforce's doing!"

"Repliforce..?" Zero said softly, confused.

"Zero!" X yelled, running over to him.

"Hey X.." Zero mumbled.

"Zero...I heard yelling last night. Do you know what it could have been?" X asked. He knew it was Zero, but was hoping that he could explain what's going on. Zero's still been distant ever since that air bike accident..

"I don't know. I must have slept through it." Zero mumbled.

"I see...have you seen Iris?" X asked.

"Iris? No. I haven't. Why? Is she ok?" Zero asked.

"I don't know...lets go. 5567 AKA Sky Lagoon is split off into 2 sections. I'll go through the left, and you go through the right." X explained. Zero nodded. Then they both dashed out...

Zero dashed through sector 5567, destroying mavericks left and right. Suddenly he found a large flying maverick, which gave him some trouble. The maverick gave a roar and swung his fist at Zero. Zero quickly jumped over it and swung his sword downwards, slicing the hand off. The maverick shrieked. Zero grinned menacingly and swung the sword upwards in an arc, slicing the head right off his shoulders. The crimson plated robot broke down a door and ran into a room, there he saw that the power was out and that Sky Lagoon was going to crash down onto the city! So he immediately teleported to the other section of Sky Lagoon, which was in ruins.

"The carnage...it's horrible.." He breathed. "Those mavericks will pay for this!"

Enraged, he tore up mavericks at even a greater pace. He charged through Sky Lagoon, knocking out mavericks everywhere. After dodging another maverick and slicing it in half, he leapt over a hole in the ground and climbing up a small cliff. He found Iris. She was lying on the ground, semi-beat up.

"Iris, what are you doing here, are you OK?" Zero asked.

"Zero..did you come to save me?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Hang on." Zero said.

"A huge maverick appeared and..." Iris said.

"Stay here, I'll handle it." Zero said. "Is this really one of Repliforce's?" he asked himself. "I don't have a moment to spare. I have to defeat him or else.." Zero sped past Iris and didn't walk more then 10ft when suddenly a huge dragon robot came down from above. Despite it's huge size, the dragon was relatively easy. After a quick, simple battle, the robot exploded. Right after it blew up, Colonel ran over.

"Zero! Long time no see!" Colonel said.

"Colonel....what are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"I've come to save my sister, Iris. I only hope she's ok..." Colonel said.

"She's fine! I just rescued her!" Zero said.

"Oh? Thanks Zero! I owe you one.." Colonel said.

"Colonel...I have a question for you...did your unit attack this place?" Zero asked.

"What are you talking about? Repliforce came here for help. We weren't involved in the attack." Colonel explained.

"They suspect you've become a maverick" Zero explained.

"What?!" Colonel exclaimed.

"Disarm and come with me to the HQ." Zero ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't. Soldiers never drop their weapons. I won't do it, not even for you, Zero." Colonel said softly.

"Then they'll think you're a maverick!" Zero said.

"So be it! Repliforce prefers war over dishonor and shame! Goodbye, Zero." Colonel said.

"Wait! Colonel! Listen to me!" Zero exclaimed.

But Colonel was gone...

"The humans suspect we have gone maverick! This is an unfair and untrue statement! Therefore I believe that we, the Repliforce, gain our independence from the humans! But remember, the humans are not our enemies. Do not fight them. Now, are you all with me?" General announced. The army cheered.

A form watched from an abandoned warehouse. A mischievous grin on his ugly face.

"Yes...everything is working out perfectly. Go and stop them, Zero..." The form said, then giving a loud, evil sounding laugh that rang out through the warehouse....

Zero appeared in the base to find, to his surprise, Iris standing there.

"What're you doing here, Iris?" Zero asked.

"This must be a mistake!" Iris pleaded. "I don't understand why the Repliforce would do this! Zero, please don't fight Colonel!" 

"I don't want to. But as a hunter, I must." Zero explained calmly. "Where's X?"

"He never came back.." Iris whimpered.

"What?! Then we must--" Zero was cut off by the alarm

"Zero, 2 mavericks are attacking the city!" Dr. Cain shrieked through the intercom. "Don't they have better things to do then attack our city over and over again?! Well, anyway, Zero, you must go there and stop them!"

"I'm...on my way.." Zero said. I hope X is ok...

"Good luck, Zero..." Iris said softly, walking into her room.

"Good, no one's around. Go get em' now Double." Sigma said..

X appeared 5 minutes after Iris left..

"I can't believe those mavericks! The carnage they did..." X murmured. "It was awful! Where's Zero??" 

X looked around to find a fat jolly little reploid.

"Who're you?" X asked.

"I'm Double!" He answered cheerfully. "I'm a rookie. I am here to inform you that 2 mavericks from Repliforce are attacking the city!"

"What?!" X said, stunned. "But, hold on a second! Can't we make some kind of compromise with them?"

"No. You got to go now, X! The city is in grave danger!" Double exclaimed.

"...I'm on my way..." X said, then teleported out...

It was Magma Dragoon and Web Spider. Zero's eyes narrowed. Web Spider didn't look very difficult, but Magma Dragoon did.

"Welcome to our humble domain!" Web Spider hissed. "Say hello to my spinneret's!" Web Spider threw an electric web thing at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way, but it caught his foot, causing him to stumble. He cut the web off with his sword, but had it caught him, lets say, in the chest or back, he would not have been able to move for a while.

Magma Dragoon charged at Zero, then skidded to a stop. He blasted fire from his hands, then he kneeled and shot out a large spiraling lines of flame. Zero ducked the one Magma Dragoon shot towards his face, but could not avoid getting hit by the second fiery assault. Covering his head with his arms, the fire melted his armor, leaving him undamaged, but now his armor will be as easy to cut through as a hot knife on butter.

Zero got up and charged at Web Spider, getting an idea. Web Spider fired another electric web at Zero, who dodged it. Magma Dragoon charged after Zero.

Zero jumped in front of Magma Dragoon, and waved at Web Spider. The angry spiderbot fired another electric web at him. Right at the last second, Zero rolled out of the way, and the web caught Magma Dragoon, who was charging his fiery breath attack. Stunned, Magma fought, growled, roared, spit, shrieked, slashed, kicked, etc. but could not get out.

Zero walked over to Magma Dragoon and smiled.

"X is not the only one who can copy, my friend.. While X copies abilities, I copy tactics," Zero said softly. Then he placed one hand on his arm, copying his fire abilities. His sword became a sword of flame. He turned and charged at Web Spider. Frightened from the flames, Web shot out a bunch of baby robot spiders. Zero placed his fire sword on one and it engulfed in flames. The rest of the babies scattered. Web Spider started climbing up his web when Zero ran under him. He gave Web an uppercut, using his sword instead of his fist. Web Spider immediately engulfed in flames and dropped from his web. Then, with that done, the sword became normal again. Zero teleported back..

It was Split Mushroom and Cyber Peacock. X climbed up one of the buildings and stood on its roof. Cyber Peacock immediately pursued. X charged his cannon and fired into Cyber's chest the minute he landed on the roof, knocking him off. Split Mushroom...no...5 of them, hopped onto the roof and flipped at X. The blue and white plated maverick hunter ducked, jumped and rolled, barely dodging them. Suddenly the real one came up. 

"Super Nova!" X yelled and his body became engulfed in a strange reddish/purple aura. He rammed Split Mushroom, engulfing him. Split Mushroom shrieked as he fell off the roof and pummeled down the side of the building. Cyber jumped back onto the roof again, only to find X gone. He was sliding down the building, one hand and both feet on the wall. He let go of the wall about halfway down and fell the rest of the way, landing on his over sized feet. X ran to Split Mushroom and grabbed his leg, which was one of the only parts of his body that was not below the earth. After copying his ability, he immediately charged it and fired..

Cyber Peacock landed by...2 X's? Cyber stared at them both. Which one was the real one?

Both of the X's circled Cyber, blasting him. Confused, he fired everywhere, but not with success. Then both of the X's charged and fired at him. One X was behind him, the other was in front of him. The two combined attacks caused Peacock to explode. The fake X immediately disappeared and the real one stopped to catch his breath before teleporting back to base...

"Zero!" Dr. Cain said through the intercom right as Zero came in.

Iris turned to look at Zero. Zero glanced at the intercom.

"Don't tell me, more mavericks?" Zero said, changing his armor.

"Nope. Colonel called, saying he wants to speak with you." Dr. Cain said. 

"Don't fight Colonel! Zero!" Iris pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I have to Iris, it's a matter of personal pride now." Zero explained. Then he searched for Colonel's teleport code, and finding it, he teleported away...

"Zero..." Iris murmured, then she quickly ran out the door. "I can't let them kill each other!"

...Double watched her leave from under a table.

"Now it's my turn..." Double said with a grin. He quickly climbed out from under the table and waited for X.

Colonel walked to and fro, waiting.

"Colonel!" A voice called to his attention, he glanced up over his shoulder to see Zero standing on a ledge.

"I'm disappointed in you Colonel!" Zero yelled, then leapt at him, sword in hand. Colonel whipped out his sword and blocked Zero's assault, then jumped back.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Colonel yelled. Zero lowered his sword.

"It's not too late. Stop the coup now.." Zero warned.

"..never..." Colonel said, closing his eyes.

"If that's your decision..." Zero said very softly. "Then prepare yourself!" Zero suddenly yelled and attacked Colonel. A large sword fight broke out. Both of them were very good. Each time one swung his sword, the other would block with his own and counter. Then they both swung their swords at the same time and they locked. Both Zero and Colonel gritted their teeth. Suddenly, the beam sabers became too hot from being locked with the other beam saber and they made a tiny explosion, just strong enough to force Zero and Colonel to jump back. Both of them gave a yell. Then suddenly Colonel raised his sword and began charging at Zero when a voice cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"Colonel! Stop please!" Iris cried, running over. Colonel stopped his assault and the two angry titans glowered at Iris. "Brother, please! Don't you remember? Zero saved my life.." Colonel glared at Zero again, then slowly lowered his sword.

"Very well then..." Colonel said, then looked at Zero. "I'll spare your life for now, but next time there will be no mercy.." Colonel turned and walked away.

"Zero please! Stay away from my brother! If you attack again there's no telling what he will do.." Iris pleaded. Zero, annoyed, jumped over to Iris, but landed with his back to her. He clenched one of his large fists.

"Someone..must stop Repliforce!" Zero growled, then walked away..

"Zero!" Iris yelled, but her yells again fell on deaf ears. Zero just walked away.

"X!" Double cried as Mega Man X teleported inside.

"Huh?" X said.

"There's another attack! 2 more mavericks at the East side of the city!" Double informed him. X sighed. All this fighting was really wearing him down. Why so many attacks? And why are they all in pairs?

"Alright...I'm on my way...this time I'll use an air bike." X said as he ran out, hopped onto one of the air bikes and sped away. Double grinned mischievously, then, hearing Zero approaching the base, quickly hid under the table. It would not be a good idea for him to see me. 

The minute Zero teleported inside, Dr. Cain's intercom rang through the air.

"2 more mavericks are attacking at the West Side of the city! And we think we found the new Repliforce base! When you come back, I'll tell you if it is indeed the Repliforce base. If it is, you'll have to go inside and destroy it!" Dr. Cain said through the intercom. Iris has just walked through the door, and sat down on a chair as Dr. Cain finished.

"Another attack?!! What is this? Gang Bang Zero day?" He said, then sighed. "Alright doc, I'm on my way..." Zero said, teleporting..

X sped through the streets. He was really getting sick of all this fighting. He hated to fight in the first place. And all of the destruction that these mavericks were causing, the Sky Lagoon, and somewhat in the city, tore him up inside. He finally found the two mavericks, Jet Stingray and Frost Walrus. He quickly stopped the bike before getting within their range of vision. If he could surprise them, he could end this battle quickly. But how... X glanced up. The mavericks were standing by a tall building, harassing a little kid. 

Getting an idea, X slammed on the accelerator and the bike climbed up the side of the building with only little difficulty. At the top, he glanced off the roof at the two. Frost Walrus appeared to be larger and more dangerous. He slammed the accelerator again and the bike went sailing off the roof. After directing the bike so it would slam into Frost Walrus, he jumped off and fired a charged shot at Jet Stingray. 

Frost Walrus exploded when the bike hit him. He didn't even see it coming.

But Jet Stingray dodged the plasma shots and fired small stingrays....but X could tell Jet wasn't giving it all he had. As a matter of fact, Jet seemed more intent on dodging X's attacks then destroying X himself. But why...?

Zero teleported onto a roof. He saw Storm Owl and Slash Beast. He wanted this fight to end as quickly as possible. Storm Owl was flying in the air, screeching orders at Slash beast, who shrieked right back. Zero watched Storm Owl, then he got down on one knee, grinning.

"Get ready!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the roof, causing beams to fly everywhere. Two of them hit Storm Owl, and, stunned, he spiraled down. He so conveniently landed on Slash Beast.

"Ye-ow!! Get offa-me!!" Slash Beast shrieked. "You could use some Weight Watchers!"

"You need a breath mint! But you don't see me complaining!" Owl screeched. Zero leapt off the roof and landed by the two. Then, turning his sword upside down, he hopped on top of Storm Owl and stabbed his sword through his back, through Owl completely, and into Slash Beast. Then, quickly pulling his sword out, he leapt away as the two exploded.

Strange... Zero thought. Unless I am mistaken, those two didn't give it all they had. It's as if they were trying to lose, without even putting up a fight...I don't get it.

Then, shrugging, he teleported back to base, not noticing a figure watching him. After Zero teleported, the figure gave a deep, evil laugh...

As Zero teleported inside, Dr. Cain's voice once again boomed over the intercom.

Can't Dr. Cain just see me in person instead of shorting out my ear circuits with that intercom?! Zero thought angrily. The blonde haired reploid was really starting to lose his patience. Iris was still sitting in the same chair she was in when Zero left. And, to neither of their knowledge, Double was still hiding under the table...

"Zero. It is indeed the Repliforce Base! You must go there and take it out!" Dr. Cain yelled through the intercom.

"Please don't go! Zero!!!!!" Iris cried, but Zero only muttered, "I'm on my way" and teleported out.

Inside of the base, it was heavily guarded with mavericks from the Repliforce. Zero easy took them out. They were not half as skilled as Zero was. 

This is going to be easy... Zero thought to himself. After taking out just about every Maverick, he ran through a door to final Colonel himself.

"Step aside Colonel! I don't want to fight with you." Zero said.

"I'm afraid I can't.." Colonel replied.

"Iris will be sad if she loses you...." Zero said softly.

"Bah, save it until after you defeat me!" Colonel growled. "I've been waiting to fight with you." 

Zero sighed, then leapt at Colonel. Colonel rose his sword and blocked Zero's attack. Zero then leapt over Colonel and clung to the wall over Colonel's head. The British accented robot shot out three beams from his sword, missing Zero. Zero then leapt off the wall, turned his sword upside-down and stabbed it into Colonel's shoulder. Colonel growled, grasped Zero's ankle and threw him off. Zero hit the floor on his back, about 6ft away from Colonel. He rolled onto his feet then smashed one fist into the floor.

"Get ready!" Zero yelled as beams flew everywhere. Colonel growled and staggered back. Then he leapt into the air.

"Ground Crush!" Colonel yelled as he smashed his sword into the ground and a wave of energy came at Zero. Zero leapt into the air, barely dodging it. Then Zero charged at Colonel and shoved his sword through Colonel's waist. After pulling it out, Colonel collapsed. Immediately stopping the attack, Zero put away his sword.

"It...was a good fight...but it's too late..." Colonel wheezed.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Repliforce already built a new...base...in outer....space..." Colonel coughed. "Even...if I perish...Repliforce lives.."

"Colonel..." Zero said softly.

"Zero...tell...Iris....that...her brother died...happily...goodbye...Zero.." Colonel said as he started to blow up.

"Colonel!" Zero yelled. Right as Colonel blew up, the rest of the base started to blow up as well. Zero immediately teleported out..

X fired another well-placed charged beam at Jet. But Jet only dodged it and fired some more little stingrays.

Is this fight ever going to end...? Finally, he had an idea. X ran over to Frost Walrus and copied his power. Maybe he's allergic to ice... Jet charged X, but right as he crashed into him, X turned his body into ice, which also froze Jet. As Jet tried to break out, X switched back to his regular arm cannon and fired a charged shot of plasma, causing Jet to explode.

X stood still for a minute to catch his breath, then teleported out

Zero appeared to find Iris gone.

"She must have went with them when they finished the space base...NO!"

"All hunters go to the new Repliforce Base now!" Dr. Cain shrieked.

"Don't do this to me Iris..." Zero murmured, then teleported.

Double scrambled out from his hiding place in time to meet X.

"X! We found the Repliforce's base!! It's in outer space! You got to destroy it!" Double whimpered.

"Alright...maybe after the base is destroyed all this fighting will end." X said softly, then teleported.

When Zero teleported into the base, he saw two pathways...he ran through the right one...

When X teleported into the base, he saw two pathways...he ran through the left one...

After X teleported away, Double gave an evil grin. Then he walked out and into the main room, which was occupied with many Hunters.

"Hey! Who are you?!" One of the hunters ordered, glaring at Double. "I've never seen you around here before!"

"You're right...I guess I should leave...but I won't until I give you guys a little somethin'..." Double said, then he transformed into a vicious, un-cute little maverick. Then, with a wicked grin, he viciously attacked the weaker hunters without mercy before they could defend themselves, and slaughtered them all in cold blood. After that was over, he laughed maniacally, then teleported.

"Iris.." Zero said, after finding her. She was standing about 10ft away from him, holding an odd disc-like thing.

"So you fought with my brother.." Iris said softly.

"I'm sorry..." Zero apologized, sincere.

"Then it's over...everything..." Iris said, not listening to Zero's heart-felt apology.

"Wait! Iris! Listen to me!" Zero pleaded, but now his pleas were the ones that fell on deaf ears. Iris threw the disc into the air, it floated above her and suddenly she transformed into a vicious looking gargoyle.

"Forgive me Zero.." The gargoyle murmured, then attacked Zero. As much as Zero slashed, scratched and attacked her, it made no dent. Then, by accident, his sword struck the glowing disc that was above her and she growled in pain. Seeing that it was her weakness, Zero attacked it. Iris send out little floating things at Zero, and Zero was barely able to keep them at bay and attack the disc at the same time. Suddenly, the disc exploded, as did the gargoyle, then the whole room was filled with explosions. When the bright lights finally dimmed down, he found iris's limp body on the opposite side of the room. She was lying on her back, eyes closed...she looked dead.

"Iris!" Zero cried, running over to her, as he got closer he slowed down. "..Iris.."

"...Zero..." Iris said hoarsely, her eyes opening slightly.

"Hang in there, Iris.." Zero said, kneeling by her side.

"Please....stay away from repliforce...lets live together...in a place where only reploids exist..." Iris pleaded.

"Iris..." Zero said gently. "There's no world just for reploids...it's only a fantasy..."

"Yes...I know...but I wanted to believe it...I wanted to live in a world..." Iris whispered, reaching one hand weakly over to Zero. "where only reploids exist..." Zero grabbed her hand in both of his. "...with you..."

"Iris..." Zero said, not knowing what else to say. Iris looked up at him, gave him a weak smile, then her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. 

"Iris!!!" Zero yelled, gently grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her. "Iris!!!" He shook her a little harder. "Iris!!!!" There was no response. "...Iris...." He put his forehead up to her's. "Iris!!!!! NOOOOOO!!" He picked up iris's dead body and stood up, screaming. "NO this can't be happening!!! There's no reason for me to go on!! What...what am I fighting for!!" Zero's screams echoed throughout the castle.

X could have sworn that he heard screaming, but it was faint, and he couldn't make out the words. After running through a door he found...Double?

"Double! What are you doing here?!!" X asked.

"I've been waiting for you, X." Double said in a demonic voice. "You're so naive!"

"What are you talking about?!" X demanded.

"We've been distracting you all along!" Double laughed.

"Distracting me? Why?" X asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out yourself. That's if you live, of course!" Double said, transforming.

"Traitor!" X yelled. He was beyond enraged. First with all this fighting...so many innocent lives were probably destroyed..all the lives he had to take...all the fighting he was forced to do. Where was Zero? Maybe Zero was doing a similar mission? But Zero could be dead right now and X wouldn't know. And now this... He attacked with all of his power, which surprised Double. Double lunged at X and sent punches and kicks to him, but none connected, and he soon fell under X's rage-driven attacks. Double collapsed.

"I just need to know.." X growled. "Why?! Why Double!!?"

"Because..." Double wheezed. "I always wanted a chance to see how I would fair against the Legendary Mega Man X...and like I said earlier...I was ordered to keep you occupied.." 

"Ordered by who? Why were you ordered to keep my occupied?! Double?? Double!!!" X yelled. But Double was dead. X ran past his body and raced down a large corridor that never seemed to end...

"General!!" Zero shrieked. He too, was enraged. He sped into a large room, to find General sitting on a throne-like chair. General stood, and the chair shattered.

"Many people died because of you!" Zero yelled. "Those lives are on your conscience!"

"Independence always comes with a price..." General said calmly.

"What about Iris?!" Zero cried. "Did you forget about her?!"

"..I have no regrets. Our fate is sealed, I have no choice.." General floated upwards and fired both of his fists at Zero, smashing him into the wall. Zero was injured now, but not severely. Zero got out from his imprint in the wall, his rage fueling him. He did a double jump using his boots and started slashing wildly at General's face with his beam saber. After a good few hits, General punched Zero in the stomach, sending Zero flying back into the wall, making another imprint. Spitting up some fluids, Zero pulled himself out of the 2nd imprint and staggered over to General. 

"It's not over yet..." Zero growled, then put on one of his 2 E-Jackets. After the E-Jacket restored some of his strength, General fired both of his fists out at Zero again. Zero leapt onto one of the fists and sent a combo sword attack into general's face. His body started to explode. Zero leapt off. When the smoke cleared, one of General's arms and legs were gone, and he was in poor shape, but he was alive. Zero's rage died down. Suddenly they both heard the sound of an engine turning on.

"Oh no.." General said.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Someone's activating the main gun! It's very strong! It could even destroy earth!" General exclaimed.

"I'll handle it!" Zero said, teleporting, following the code of the main gun.

X continued to run down the huge corridor, there was no end in sight. Also there were hordes of mavericks everywhere he turned....

Zero appeared in front of a large door, as he started to run to it, a cloaked form appeared before him.

"You're....Sigma..." Zero said, he could tell by those scars on his eyes..

"You're right. My plan worked much better then I had hoped! You even defeated Colonel and Iris!" Sigma said with glee.

"You made me do it.." Zero said, looking down at the floor. The deaths of Colonel and especially Iris tore him up inside.

"No, you wanted to do it. Allow me to remind you that you were once a maverick..." Sigma said. Suddenly more memories washed into Zero's mind. Now he clearly remembered the fight between he and Sigma. He remembered the rage he felt when he saw Sigma. He remembered the insane joy he felt when he tortured Sigma, and that awful pain he felt before he had a chance to finish the job. But he could remember nothing after the pain...

"You...you were a maverick!" Sigma said. It frightened Zero a lot. Now he knew that those dreams he saw must have been true. He was once a maverick. But he immediately hid the fear.

"So what? Are you that surprised?" Zero said calmly.

"You impress me, Zero." Sigma said, grinning, then he disappeared. Zero ran through the door to find Sigma there, floating.

"Are you ready for your final duel?" Sigma laughed, then attacked Zero. But Zero had an idea. Sigma's dressed as a Grim Reaper. If there was a real Grim Reaper, it would be most likely undead. What are undead weak against? Zero's sword changed to fire and he did an uppercut, putting Sigma on fire. Sigma shrieked in pain and slowly landed on the ground. He grinned.

"You cannot escape your destiny, Zero. Once a maverick, always a maverick. You can't fight it. So why try? Oh, and by the way, the main weapon has been activated, no one can stop it! We'll meet again.." Sigma said, disappearing. 

"No!!" Zero yelled, then he started to run to the weapon but was stopped by General, who flew in front of him.

"General!" Zero said.

"Zero...please forgive our foolishness...Sigma...he blinded me to the truth.." General said softly.

"It's ok, rest.." Zero said.

"I can stop the main gun with my body.." General explained.

"But then you'll..." Zero said, a feeling of dread washing over him.

"Many of my men have died..as their leader I must go with them..good bye, Zero.." General started flying away.

"General!" Zero called. But now the whole place started to explode. He quickly ran back inside, 'borrowed' one of their small planes and flew out. After a few minutes of flying, he looked down at his hands.

"So...this is what happened to me..." He said softly, "This is my fate! I couldn't have anyone after all!" He cried, clutching his head. 

"Iriiiiisss!!" He yelled. Then he saw flashbacks of he and Iris together...when he first met her....when he gave her that flower...when she died...he slowly moved his hands off of his helmet and stared down at them. "Iris...it looks like...all reploids turn out to be...mavericks after all...." he said numbly, before flying back to base.

"What do you mean X is in the Repliforce Base?!!" Zero yelled. This time Dr. Cain was standing in front of him. 

"We sent X into Space as well as you. But you made it there first. He still hasn't come out yet..." Dr. Cain explained. Zero ran over to the transmission computer. Through it, he can communicate with anyone in any vehicle that had the same transmission device and just about everyone's vehicle did.

"This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters," Zero said to the transmission to any and all jets at the Repliforce's outer space base. "Can you read me. This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters." There was no response... 

'Please make it out....' Zero thought. 'I just lost Iris, Colonel, and General...I can't lose you too…'

"Oh no! This whole place is starting to explode! What's going on here?!" X yelled, the maverick assault finally ceased. The corridor finally ended. There was a door, but before X was near it, a form appeared before it.

"Sigma!" X yelled. Sigma was in full armor, carrying his spear. 2nd form in MMX4. 

"Everything is going exactly how I wanted it! My plan worked out perfectly!" Sigma said with an evil grin. "Double was an excellent spy..."

"Why you....!!" X growled, still hurt by Double's betrayal.

"And now I'll destroy the world using the same reploid that was used to save it so many times!" Sigma threatened.

What does he mean by that...

"No. I'll never let you do that!" X yelled.

"Try hard, X. Your life depends on it! Prepare to become space dust!" Sigma yelled. Then he leapt into the air and somehow floated. X immediately fired 2 charged blasts. Before getting knocked out of the air, Sigma threw his spear. It started spinning and flew around the room. X was barely able to dodge it. Sigma landed on his feet. Then he threw the spear at X. The blue hunter was standing by the wall, so he dove out of the way as the spear lodged itself into the wall where X's head just was. Electric poured from the spear and made the entire wall electric. X fired another charged shot at Sigma, who staggered back. Then Sigma fired his eye lasers at X, burning him. But X ignored the searing pain and turned both of his arms into canons and fired two charged beams at him. The two hyper-charged plasma shots overlapped each other and combined to make a very strong beam of plasma. When it hit Sigma, he staggered back then collapsed onto one knee.

"You may have won this time, but now nothing can stop my plans!" Sigma laughed before teleporting away.

The whole place was very close to collapsing. Pieces of the roof came crashing to the ground. X quickly ran into the room with the small planes, mumbled an apology, then 'borrowed' one of them and flew out...

Zero was standing by the transmissions computer. He had now tried 8 times with no response. Both of his hands were fists. He heard a 'boom' and looked to the sky. The base was most definitely gone.

"X!!" Zero yelled. "NO!!"

"I'm sorry, Zero.." Dr. Cain said softly.

"Wait...Doc...I'm going to try the transmission...just one more time.." Zero said softly. There was still a slight chance X had gotten out... 

C'mon X, we've been in worse situations then this...you can't be dead!

Zero crossed his fingers and hit the transmission button...

X slowly directed the plane home. Then he closed his eyes, remembering the horrible events that have happened in the past few days...Sigma returning, Double's betrayal...and most likely all of the Repliforce died in the explosion. There was only one plane missing...

"This is Maverick Hunter Headquarters.." X turned to see Zero's face on the transmission's screen.

"Zero.." X said. He could have sworn he saw Zero almost sigh with relief.

"It's good to see you're safe, X...I was really worried about you.." Zero admitted. 

"Sorry about that..." X said softly, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. Go home and rest, you've earned it," Zero said.

"But Zero..." X opened his eyes and looked at his friend in the face, "what....what if I become one of the mavericks?" 

"Don't ask such silly questions," Zero answered quickly, "I'm breaking contact now."

"Wait! Zero! I'm....I'm serious!" X yelled. Zero didn't break contact. X looked into his friend's aquamarine eyes. "Zero, if....if I become a maverick...you have to take care of me." Zero paused for what felt like hours, but were actually only a few seconds. Then he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous! Now hurry on back!" Zero then broke off contact. X stared into the blank screen.

"Promise me, Zero...." X finally said.

End of Chapter 18.


	19. Migraine

Chapter 19: Migraine

It had been about 3 weeks since Sigma's last attack. Memories of Zero's past, although vague, have continued to haunt him. Every night he'd wake up, startled. And a few times X has said he's heard screaming as if someone was in labor. On the other hand, there was a huge lack of attacks from the mavericks. Perhaps they were all destroyed in the Repliforce Base? One could only guess. But for now things were peaceful, but none of the hunters could find a way to relax. Things were still very tense. 

It was early morning, and most hunters were asleep. But something woke up X. It was that same shriek! It didn't last more then a few seconds, but it sounded as if someone was stabbing the reploid with a butcher knife! X suspected that it came from Zero. He wondered if they were nightmares of the previous events. He couldn't tell. And, it also could have been from other hunters. He himself has had a few nightmares about it. The destruction that was caused by Sigma and the Repliforce's betrayal was inexcusable and utterly horrifying. 

X walked over to Zero's door and knocked softly. After waiting for a good few minutes, X started to worry. Right as he was about to use force, the door opened. Zero, wide-awake but had a cold stance. X heard about Iris's death from Dr. Cain not long after he came back. Since then Zero had become more cold, but they had grown a bit closer since the war.

"Yeah?" Zero asked.

"Did you hear screaming? It woke me up. It sounded like someone was on fire." X asked.

"Um..yeah." Zero said, paling slightly. "It was probably one of the rookies that lived through the little Repliforce 'war'."

"Hmm.." X said, he didn't believe everything Zero said. Suddenly, he had an idea. "All of us need to relax. How about we throw a huge party? It would really help the rookies and all of the other hunters to relax and have fun, and to forget all of the events that have happened."

"That's a cool idea, X." Zero said. "Lets ask Doc about it."

X nodded and both he and Zero walked over to Doc's room. The blue hunter knocked softly. Dr. Cain, who was also wide awake, opened the door and gave a slight tug on his beard.

"You boys are up early. How can I help you?" Dr. Cain asked, opening the door all the way to allow them to come in.

"Hey Doc, X came up with a cool idea." Zero said, walking inside.

"Lets hear it." Dr. Cain said. X followed inside after Zero.

"Well, all the hunters are real tense, especially after that Repliforce 'War'. It really took a lot out of them.." X said, glancing at Zero, who watched emotionlessly. "So I was thinking maybe we should hold a party, to liven them up a little. Give them a chance to relax and have fun."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. The other hunters could probably use something to cheer em' up. How about we have it tonight at 7?" Dr. Cain said. X nodded.

"I'll announce it." Zero said, departing. After Zero left, X turned and watched Dr. Cain.

"I'm worried about hi--" X started to say but was cut off.

"You still worried 'bout that boy?" Dr. Cain interrupted. X frowned. Dr. Cain said that much too soon. He knew something. "Ah, so that's the reason you did this crazy party, eh?"

"Well, that's not the only reason...the other hunters could use it, too.. but back to the point, Dr. Cain...is there something you're not telling me?" X asked. Dr. Cain was silent for a long time.

"N-no...of course not! X, you must quit worrying about such things! Now lets go. We gotta get ready for that party!" Dr. Cain said, then walked out to get the supplies...

That night...

All the hunters were in the 'party room' A.K.A. the main quarters, or *living room* of the base. The party had just begun but already in full swing. Some reploids were talking, some were arm wrestling, some were watching TV., etc. X walked through the party room, and found Zero acting as a referee to a wrestling match between two rookie hunters.

"Hey!" Zero yelled, waving X over. X ran over.

"I can't decide whether Flare over there fouled or not. Do you think sitting on someone half your size would be a foul?" Zero asked.

One of the rookies most likely 'flare' was sitting on top of a much smaller rookie, who was screeching 'Foul! Foul!'

"I don't think so. But no broken circuits or hospitals, okay guys?" X told the two wrestlers, laughing. "The doctors would probably have a fit!"

The big fat rookie slowly got off the little one, who had sparks coming out of him.

"Hey, how 'bout you guys wrestle?" One of the rookies, who was watching the other two wrestle, looked over at X and Zero. "It would be the event of the night! But I wanna be ref!"

X and Zero looked at each other. Zero grinned. 

"Sure, why not?" Zero said. X grinned as well. 

"You know I cannot show mercy upon you, y'know that, right?" Zero teased. X laughed.

"You can talk the talk, but lets see if you can put actions behind it!" X said, still grinning. 'This is great!' X thought to himself. 'This party is exactly what all the hunters needed!'

Both X and Zero deactivated all of their weapons. It was a friendly wrestling match, of course.

The minute they stepped into the makeshift ring, Zero leapt at X and grabbed him by the shoulders. X grabbed Zero's shoulders. Both struggled to gain the upper hand. But Zero had an advantage, he was bigger and heavier then X was. Both fell to the ground, Zero on top of X. X flipped Zero off before he had a chance to pin him. Zero landed on his back. X laughed and quickly rolled onto his feet. Zero also got up. 

"Witness my Clothesline!" Zero laughed, running at X with one arm stretched out to the side. X ducked and grabbed Zero by the waist and did a suplex. Had he not been wearing his helmet, that probably would have hurt, but since he was wearing it, all it did was stun him. Then X pinned him. One of the rookies fell to his knees like a ref and started hitting the floor.

~Make it look like an accident...~ Zero blinked. No!! Not now! Go away!!

"1..," The rookies cheered.

X grinned playfully.

~You were only joking around...a friendly game of 'wrestling'...they'll believe you..~ Zero closed his eyes tightly. X blinked, not understanding why Zero wasn't struggling to get out of his hold. He knew for a fact that Zero was by no means injured.

"2..."

Suddenly, Zero opened his eyes, they were red. With a growl he shoved X off of him, a lot harder then X had thought he would. X flew back about a foot and landed on his butt. Zero leapt onto his feet and lunged at X, smashed into him with such a force X fell all the way back. X yelped, more from confusion than pain. Zero sat on X's stomach and held him down with one hand on his shoulder. The rookies cheered, but their cheers died on their titanium lips when they saw Zero raise his other fist up, as if he was about to knock out X's lights.

_'What am I doing?!!!'_, Zero thought. Regaining control, he quickly lowered his fist to his side and pinned X as if they were still doing a friendly wrestle. The rookie kneeled and counted to three. The other rookies cheered. Zero quickly got off and extended one hand out to X.

"You ok? Sorry about that." Zero laughed, putting his other hand behind his head. "I was just trying to surprise ya. Guess I don't know my own strength eh?" X, still confused, took Zero's hand. The crimson hunter pulled his partner to his feet. Right at that moment, as if on cue, four hunters came with a few cases of various alcoholic beverages. 

"I'm gonna get some, want any?" Zero asked. The events within the last few moments shook him up, so he welcomed any chance to forget it.

"Sure." X mumbled.

Zero got a huge bottle of tequila and a small bottle of beer. He threw the tiny bottle to X, who laughed. 

"Gee, I feel cheated." X joked. Zero grinned, then downed the whole bottle of trequila! X blinked. "Just a little faster and you would have set a new record.." X mumbled, then drank some of his bottle o' beer.

..1 hour and a whole lotta alcoholic beverages later...

Just about every hunter in there was roaring drunk, including X and Zero, who weren't very good at holding their liquor in the first place.

"Ya know.." X slurred. "Ish would bia goo time ta go to bed.."

"Not a bad idea.." Zero slurred, then staggered onto his feet. "But the whole room ish spinning...I'll play some roulette!" He closed his eyes and just started walking in any direction, ultimately ending up smashing into a wall and falling onto his back. By the time he hit the floor he was already asleep.

"That wash not very effective.." X grumbled. "I'll jush go ta shleep here.." He sat down on the floor, yawned, then fell asleep...

~Zero...~

'Leave me alone'

~You can't escape your fate...~

'Leave me alone!'

~You still refuse me?~

'Yes! Now leave me alone… I'll never hurt X!'

~But you already did...that wrestling match..~

'Go away!'

~You almost injured X...had you not regained control...don't worry though, we'll get X soon...very soon..~

'Leave me alone!!!!!'

~How soon you forget that you were once a maverick...and also how you were built by me! Yes, I made you to be a reploid, but you *will* obey me! Perhaps if I...refreshed your memory...~

Suddenly he saw visions, grotesque visions. Blood everywhere, dying reploids screaming in unison, bodies sprawled on the floor. Zero wanted to look away but something forced him to watch. Something made him look down at his blood stained hands, and his bloody sword... then suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in his head. It felt as if someone was shoving needles into his forehead.

X walked to the refrigerator. It was the middle of the night. The affect of the alcohol had worn off but it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He poured a glass of milk and started drinking it, when suddenly he heard an ear-piercing shriek. It seemed to have been coming from the party room! He quickly raced out of the kitchen and into the party room. The other hunters were still drunk, obviously they had much more to drink then X and Zero combined. The crimson hunter was on his knees in the center of the room, his hands on the sides of his head. His emerald eyes wide and unseeing.

"Zero?" X ran over. "What is it?"

"My…head ....pain..!! …M…make it ...stop....X.." Zero whispered, then shrieked again. X could feel his audio chips shorting out, but ignored it.

"How?!" X then noticed that the crystal implanted on the forehead piece of Zero's helmet was glowing brightly, so brightly that it made X squint. Maybe it was the crystal that was doing it? If it is, then X has to get that helmet off. This would pose a challenge, as Zero had a death grip on it. X clasped the helmet and tried to pull it off, but to no avail. It would take the jaws of life to unclasp such a powerful grasp.

'_IwillnothurtXIwillnothurtXIwillnothurtX_...' Zero's mind repeated the same mantra. _'No matter what torment you put me through! I'll never join you...'_ Zero can feel his creator's anger, and it worsened his headache. He could barely hear himself cry out over the buzzing in his mind. He barely noticed X as lights painfully danced before his wide eyes. Eventually the pain lessened, and he can feel himself tiring, as the struggle had left him ravaged. 

~Your will is much stronger then I thought...perhaps I won't be able to force you myself. But now X knows. He'll ask Dr. Cain...Dr. Cain will tell him...and he'll no longer wish to be associated with the likes of you.....and you'll be all mine..~

Suddenly, the crystal's glowing died down. X blinked. Zero's shoulders slumped and he fell forward, unconscious. 

End of Chapter 19


	20. Chaos Erupts

Chapter 20: Chaos Erupts

X examined the helmet, using the light that shined down through the window. The light came from a beautiful full moon that shined brightly in the sky. There were no clouds to block the moon. It was amazing that the screams only awoke X. The rest of the hunters must have been either too drunk to hear it, or were very heavy sleepers. X took a deep breath, turning his gaze to a mirror. His own helmet was off, lying on a table nearby. This probably wasn't a very smart idea, but if the helmet caused the pain, and he started to get those migraines Zero had, then at least X knew to pull off the helmet immediately. Holding his breath, X placed the helmet on his head, expecting a huge migraine attack or at least something, but nothing happened.

_'Guess that means it's not the helmet..' _X thought wearily, placing Zero's helmet back on the head of its owner, and putting his own helmet on. Then, getting another idea, X gently picked up Zero and carried him into the lab. He gingerly placed him into a recharge bay. Afterwards X stepped over to the computer that connected to all of the recharge capsules in the room and turned it on. He then commanded the computer to scan Zero for viruses or malfunctions. There were none.

'Odd...I'm going to ask Dr. Cain about this in the morning...' X said to himself with a yawn. He shut down the computer, then tip-toed into his room where he fell asleep...

The next morning, Zero woke up quickly. Zero was the type who was rarely drowsy. He was either asleep, or awake. Zero narrowed his aqua eyes and tried to recall yesterday's events. Suddenly, seeing the inside of the capsule and realizing that he's in the lab, the memory slapped him in the face.

'Oh no! X! Dr. Cain! What if what Dr. Wily said is true?!' Zero jumped out of the recharge capsule and snuck out of the lab.

"Dr. Cain!" X called. Dr. Cain was in his room, reading 'Bloody Bikini Beach Massacre'. Upon X entering, the red faced doctor quickly lowered the book. 

"Oh, hullo X. How was yesterday's party?" Dr. Cain asked while he cleared his throat.

"It was good...but I need to talk to you about something very important, Dr. Cain..." X said seriously.

"I'm listening..." The old man said with worry.

X explained the events of last night.. A dark line appeared over Dr. Cain's brow.

"Doc..." X finished. "You know something. I can tell!! I need to know!! What is it you haven't been telling me?"

"Alright, X..." Dr. Cain said miserably. "I didn't want to tell you this...I had hoped that the amnesia would have made him change for the better...but...you deserve to know.."

"Know what?!" X asked breathlessly. "What is it?!"

"Zero's a Maverick, created by Dr. Wily." Dr. Cain said softly...

Zero heard voices, coming from Dr. Cain's room, he slowed his pace and firmly pressed his back against the wall and slowly crept close enough to make out the words.

"What do you mean, Zero's a Maverick?" Zero heard X yell.

_'Oh no...I'm too late!!!'_, Zero thought miserably.

"Zero was built by Dr. Wily." The old human explained. X shuddered, he had no recollection of Dr. Wily, but he had heard horror stories about him. 

"He was around long before you woke up. His roots are very blood-soaked, X. He was responsible for the deaths of many. But one fateful day, one of our best hunters challenged him, and won! Both of them were wounded pretty bad. Zero had severe head injuries. When we went to check into his memory to look for any info on the Maverick Base or any secret information that could have been useful, we found it empty, totally empty. Besides his basic functions and fighting abilities, he was amnesiac. So we allowed him to stay with us as a hunter, hoping that he would change. I guess Wily's sick of us having his best Maverick and he's come back to claim him. I don't think you should trust him, X.... the migraines, you said he had a migraine attack, right? Migraines are one of the final signs of the maverick virus." Dr. Cain said softly. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. By the way they clanged against the hard floor, whoever was eavesdropping on them was running towards the air bike parking lot!

"What the!?" X got up and ran to the door, and immediately recognized the figure, even though it was almost at the end of the corridor. "It's Zero! He heard us!"

"Don't go after him! You'll only endanger yourself! He's a maverick now! X!" But Dr. Cain's cries fell on deaf ears. X immediately dash out of the bedroom, called his armor, and ran down the corridor, leaving Dr. Cain in the dust.

"Be careful, X..." Dr. Cain said softly, with a sigh.

Zero leapt onto one of the air bikes and zoomed out of the hunter base. He raced down the streets at top speed, but everything, the streets, the walkways, the people he almost ran down, and the grass; it was all just a blur. He had no idea where he was supposed to go. His mind was blank. He could barely think of anything, except for Dr. Wily's taunting words...

__

~I told you....~

~Now that X knows, he will destroy you...~

~If he ever wants to have everlasting peace...he must destroy all mavericks...and that includes you...~

~Do you think he will hesitate? Obviously not...~

~Traitor....~

~Traitor......~

~Traitor........~

Zero felt himself lose control. He felt Dr. Wily's evil influence tainting his mind. But this time he welcomed it...

X sped after his friend.

'This chase feels all too familiar..' X thought with a sigh. 'Why didn't I think of that before?! Why didn't I notice?!!'

Zero was just a small figure in X's sight, as there was a great span between them. After what seemed like hours of riding, he saw the distanced figure stop and dismount the bike. On full speed, it only took X a few moments to catch up. He quickly slammed the brakes and dismounted the air bike. Then he noticed that he was in a large meadow. They were obviously out of the city; most likely in the 'Wild Lands' between Capcom and a neighboring city. The weather was nice, the sun was out, but hidden behind the clouds. But no birds sang, there were no sounds of butterflies gently beating their soft wings. There was no breeze, the grass did not move. It was as if everything was holding its breath. Zero stood in the center of the meadow, his back to X. He was looking up towards the cloudy sky.

"Zero.." X said softly.

"So now you know.." Zero said, but his voice wasn't the carefree, sarcastic, fun loving voice that X knew. This voice made X shudder. It was so… cold, detached.

"Yes...but...it doesn't have to end like this! Come back to Base..." X's words died on his lips when Zero turned to face him. His once emerald eyes were now a bright ruby. It almost looks as if his eyes were on fire! It made X shudder. Those weren't Zero's eyes...they were the crimson orbs of his creator!

"I was created by Dr. Wily." Zero said softly. "The only way you could ever stop the wars entirely was to rid the world of all tainted reploids. All who have gone maverick, or who were built by evil must be destroyed. A reploid is only as good as their creators. You should know that better then I do, X." Zero gave a demonic grin before unsheathing his beam saber.

"Zero..!! Don't do this! We don't have to fight! Dr. Cain can.." X was silenced by a cold gleam in Zero's blood colored eyes.

"Dr. Cain can do nothing! It is now time I finished this.. Good bye, Mega Man X!" Zero yelled before lunging at X. The hunter quickly dodged it, then countered by ramming his shoulder into Zero's chest. Zero stumbled back, but recovered quickly. The crimson maverick leapt at X. Right as X dodged to the side, Zero used his 'double jump' boots to jump while still in the air. His sword became an ice lance. Zero turned it upside down and stabbed it down at X. X quickly jumped out of the way, and barely managed to dodge it. As a matter of fact, the ice covered lance was so close to striking X's booted foot that his heel could feel the chill of the ice. X quickly turned around and fired a charged blast of plasma into Zero's chest. The ex-Hunter reeled back a few feet and crashed heavily onto the grassy floor. The grass didn't tear up at all. The dirt wasn't thrown everywhere. However neither fighter seemed to notice. Zero rolled onto his feet and used his boots to dash at X. Then he rammed his shoulder into X's stomach, and grabbed him by the neck as he doubled over in pain. With one hand he hoisted X into the air, his fingers closed tightly around the blue bomber's throat.

X coughed, barely able to breath. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pressure on his neck to increase until he no longer felt anything. But the pressure didn't come. The hand that held his neck trembled slightly. X risked opening his eyes. Zero's eyes were switching from green to red, back to green again. Slowly he dropped X and staggered back.

"X..." He breathed. "X...destroy me..."

"What?!" X, finally catching his breath, slowly stood.

"Wily...has...control... if...if...you want everlasting...peace...you must...des.... Destroy me.... Do it X! I can't.... fight him...anymore..." Zero said.

X charged his cannon and rose it, pointing it at Zero's chest. But...then he lowered it, and gave Zero an ashamed smile.

"I have a confession to make..." X said softly. "I am a hypocrite." 

"What do you mean..?!" Zero asked irritably.

"I tried to make you promise me that you would destroy me if I became a maverick.... But I failed to mention that I could never bring myself to harm you... I'm selfish, I want everlasting peace, *and* my best friend, preferably *alive*" X said. "Now...disarm...and lets go back to base. Surely Dr. Cain will find some way to destroy that virus.."

Zero hesitantly unsheathed his saber again, and then right as his finger loosened around the hilt so it would drop to the floor..

"What are you doing?!" A voice cut in through the air, Zero quickly tightened his grip on the saber. The voice belonged to Vile; X would recognize it anywhere...

"No!" X yelled, Zero's eyes glowed red again.

"You're letting that stupid reploid put ridiculous ideas into your head! Get rid of him now!" Vile ordered.

"Yes..master." Zero said softly. Suddenly, he lunged at X again. X was most definitely *not* prepared for the assault. X barely dodged the sword, but Zero swung his other fist into X's stomach. X gasped in pain and keeled over. Zero smashed his fist into X's back, knocking him onto the floor. X rolled onto his back, wheezing.

"No matter...what...you do...you'll always be...a...hunter..." X gasped. "Nothing...Wily will ever do...can change that...."

"You're a fool." Zero said coldly. "You should have destroyed me when you had the chance!" Zero twisted the handle so the blade was pointed down at X. Grasping the handle with both hands he raised it over his head. One quick stab and it'll be over. X closed his eyes tightly as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. As he gritted his teeth, and waited for the end, something stilled Zero's hand..

_'Where...have I seen that expression before...? When I first rescued him when he was still a rookie? ..no....that wasn't the expression he had...no...I saw that expression much...much longer ago...'_

Suddenly, all of his memory hit him like a wave. He staggered back, his eyes wide...

__

'That's right....I was looking down at him from the rafters. He had that same expression he has now...but he wasn't looking at me...he was looking at who he thought was me. But this imposter was missing his scarf...I still had mine. I remember..I was angry that this imposter could injure...my brother so. X...Mega Man...was lying back on his elbows, gasping for breath. He was injured, but nothing that an 'S' canister could not fix. The imposter was readying his cannon to fire, and I remember playing my flute...I can still remember the shocked expression on my brother's face...especially when I leapt off the rafters and landed before him. I have never seen a happier expression on anyone's face then his that day....'

X slowly opened his eyes, daring to see what was going on. Zero's sword was down, the tip of the blade touching the grassy floor. Zero looked like he was in a trance. The red armored reploid blinked as tears formed in the corners of his aqua eyes, and suddenly he gave X a weak smile. 

"No! Looks like I'll need plan B after all.." Vile said softly. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but by looking at the facial expressions, he had a pretty good guess. He carefully aimed his cannon and fired the missile Sigma had given him, the one that would kill in a single hit.

X turned his head and stared at the missile coming at him. It was coming so fast...there was no possible way X could dodge it.

"NO!" Zero leapt in front of X, and then he threw his beam saber and fired his cannon into the sword, changing it into a massive beam. The beam missed the missile that was heading towards them, but that wasn't what he was aiming for. The missile struck Zero right in the chest plate, sending him sailing backwards onto X. Vile was also struck in the chest by Zero's beam and fell flat on his back, not getting back up.

"Zero!!" X shrieked, catching him. Zero's chest was blown open; there was no way X could save him.

"I'm.... sorry...." Zero whispered.

"Shh.." X said softly. "Save your strength. You're going to be fine.."

"heh..X...you've always been a terrible liar..." Zero said with a weak smile. "For…forgive me ...I failed you.."

"That's not true.." X said, shaking his head.

"What do..you mean?"

"Well, look." X said, pointing at Vile. "He would have killed me if it wasn't for you...you saved my life, again...no. You didn't fail me at all. As a matter of fact, I'm proud to have a best friend like you. And Iris would be proud of you, too.."

"..thanks X.." Zero coughed. "Ah, Iris...I'll be joining her shortly..."

"Wait! Zero! You..can't go yet! Not again!!" X's eyes started to burn and Zero became a red blur. "Lets...at-at least go back to base...maybe...Dr. Cain can repair the damage…" X teleported with Zero....and they appeared right in the center of the meadow, right where they were! "What the..?!!"

"You....fool..." Vile wheezed. He, with trouble, rolled onto his stomach, then aimed his cannon at what seemed like nowhere and fired. The plasma blast flew through the air and suddenly made a tiny explosion, as if it hit something. Suddenly, they were all in a fortress. "This...was...a trap....incase...Zero failed...to kill you...Sigma...knows what...happened....you cannot escape...he is waiting for you...X..." The whole meadow was really the fortress, camouflaged! The way they came in was a humongous door, so big that missing it and bumping into the wall would have been very unlikely. But now the door was shut, sealing them inside. X, enraged, started charging his cannon, ready to blow Vile into nonexistence, but felt Zero grab his arm.

"Don't do it X, he's....already too badly damaged....he won't be alive.. much longer anyway....and...besides...you need all the strength you can...get to....battle....Sig...ma..." Zero said softly. X lowered his cannon and ceased charging, then looked back at Zero. "I....know....you....can....do....it, X. I believe...in you......good... bye....brother...."

"B-brother?" X asked. Zero smiled, then weakly lifted his hand. X grabbed his hand, and saw a flash as a rush of memories ran through his head... memories of times long ago. He saw a pretty blonde haired girl, a little red robotic dog, a gentle old man....and a crimson robot with impenetrable shades, a golden scarf and a sly smile. He saw a world he never knew, yet a world that he has always known. He could hear the insane laughter of a man who's evil was so great that it affected the world even long after his death. He saw flashbacks of himself as a bright-eyed, innocent young boyish robot playing fetch with the little robot dog. He saw Vile as a sleek black bot with golden crests....in a matter of seconds, years of memories came to the blue warrior. The flashbacks faded and his regular sight returned. 

"Now you understand...." Zero whispered hoarsely. His eyes closed, and his head rolled to the side. A single tear fell from his eyes and hit the ground, which immediately absorbed it. X slowly let go of the crimson robot's hand and stood.

Years of memories wiped away for so long. Brothers torn apart. Countless lives taken, many families affected. Turning friends against each other. What Sigma and Wily did was inexcusable. What they did could never be un-done...

Well, it didn't matter now, his best friend was dead. X bit his bottom lip. He then glanced around the room. There was a hall, it almost seemed to be beckoning to him... X took a deep breath. 

"I'll get you for this Sigma...you will not escape this time. I will destroy you, even if I must die with you...!!" X vowed, then marched down the hall...

End of Chapter 20


	21. Look On Life

__

This chapter is dedicated to Vile/Bass, one of the coolest well, actually, 2 of the coolest robots/mavericks ever to walk this earth!

Past, Present, and Future

Chapter 21 - Look on Life

Vile watched in silence as X ran down the hall, and waited until he was out of sight.

"Fool.." Vile whispered hoarsely. He then raised his shoulder cannon to a certain spot on the wall and fired. It struck the wall, suddenly revealing a switch, which the blast triggered. Suddenly, the door separating Vile from the outside world opened. With trouble, Vile rolled onto his stomach and used his arms to crawl out of the fortress. His legs were limp, and they just dragged along behind him. Once outside, he pushed himself onto his back and stared at the star sprinkled sky.

He didn't understand the motive behind his actions, all he knew was that he enjoyed watching the stars. His hand absently strayed to his shoulder cannon. He could feel his strength waning and knew his wound was fatal. Everything faded to red and Vile eventually closed his eye. Surprisingly, despite his injuries Vile wasn't in much pain. Perhaps it was because the blast had destroyed his perception circuits, or maybe he was simply too tired to feel it. It was probably the latter, because he felt tired… so incredibly tired.

Although his eye was closed, Vile began to see something. He saw a lab...he saw himself lying on a table...but he looked a lot different. Instead of the T-shaped helmet, his helmet donned crests. He was moderately handsome and lacked the scars that he currently bore. An old man, whose eyes blazed with hatred and an abhorrence for all living things, was programming something into a nearby computer.

At this, Vile's memories rushed back to him in a wave…

__

"You have been built for the sole purpose of defeating Mega Man." He remembered a voice saying to him. "I built you to look, act, and to an extent feel like Mega Man. I even built you a mutt to go with it." He remembered an old man gesturing to a robot dog not yet activated...

He remembered the first time he fought Mega Man. To Vile's surprise, Mega Man's expression held no contempt. Instead, he looked hurt, betrayed yet nevertheless tried desperately to avoid the fight. Fortunately the fight was short-lived. He remembered under estimating him, and that was the source of his downfall. Vile remembered collapsing onto one knee, clutching his shoulder, waiting for Mega Man to finish him off...but he never did. Instead he just stood there and allowed him to escape...

Vile placed one hand on his forehead with a groan. He had an odd feeling, one unliked any he had never previously experienced. It wasn't fear, he's experienced that before, albeit not very often. It wasn't excitement, he never had anything to be excited about. It was a feeling that made him remember the sorrowful and betrayed look on the face of his adversary… the same look that he noticed time and time again during his youth. He never remembered noticing such an expression previously, but then again...he probably would have just ignored it or looked upon it with a sneer. Yet as that bereaved expression replayed in his mind over and over again, the funny yet awful feeling in the pit of his stomach grew...

_Finally his consciousness replayed his last battle with Mega Man. He remembered asking his adversary to finish him, and seeing, surprisingly, a sad expression on his young face. Mega Man could have just left him there, left him to Wily's mercy, which would have been a fate worse then death. It was a fate he most likely deserved. But as a final act of mercy, his sworn enemy did finish him. What did he do in return? Kill his 'brother'. _

His eye closed very tightly. What a monster he had been, his life had been nothing but death and destruction. Was there anything in his life that was meaningful? Suddenly, another memory manifested itself, this one much less haunting. 

He could vaguely remember a large robot wolf, the creature always staying by his side. He remembered giving the wolf 'doggy treats' and playing 'fetch' with him while under Wily's training. Every battle he had with Mega Man, who was there? His faithful companion. 

He absentmindedly stroked the shoulder cannon. 

"Treble...." Vile said softly, opening his eye and gazing up at the blood-colored stars. "…always…you've always...stood by me… somehow… we always managed to…make …our way through it… but there doesn't seem…to.. be anyway out…of this, eh boy…? X...ah X... Finally I understand…what it was that you had…what it was…that prevented me from being able to defeat you…it was your heart…your care for all life, even the darkest… and the most vile of creatures… earn your sympathy… For so long…I thought… thought that was your weakness…but I was wrong…it…it was your strength… Forgive me, X… I'm sorry…I have caused…you nothing but pain. Good luck with Sigma…I…I know you can defeat him…you alone behold… the strength… to… take down… even… the… most savage of… enemies..." He closed his good eye and took a deep breath...it was the last breath he'd ever take.... 


	22. The Final Showdown

Chapter 22 - The Final Showdown!

"Goodbye....brother..."

X walked silently down the long corridor. Everything was moving along so fast, he could barely keep up…but he didn't care anymore. He was so tired, tired of the fighting, tired of the deaths, destruction. He didn't plan to live through this next fight. Hell, he didn't _want_ to live through. All he cared about was taking Sigma down with him. Finally the end of the corridor approached, leading off to an open door. X stepped inside to find Sigma.

The maniacal overlord already knew of Zero's death from his multitude of well-hidden spies. With that in mind, Sigma had expecting to see X walk in enraged or at least disturbed. What he saw instead sent chills down his spine. The young reploid's face was as cold and hard as granite. Quickly masking his fear, Sigma gave an evil laugh, but his laugh was caught in his throat. Apparently, X intended to waste no time, and had fired a charged shot through Sigma's shoulder.

"I guess you're not in the mood for small talk." Sigma taunted. "Very well. Surrender now and I shall make your death quick and painless. If you don't, I'll make your death slow and agonizing..."

X's reply was another charged blast from his arm cannon, which Sigma barely managed to dodge.

"Very well, if that's your decision..." Sigma said softly and charged at X. Right before impact, X jumped into the air, an aura surrounding his little armor plated body. Shrieking 'Nova Blast', he flew through the air, at Sigma. Sigma quickly jumped into the air, but his feet were hit by the aura, causing him to do a front-flip in the air and land on his back. Soon afterwards, X's aura dissipated and he fell from the air onto his feet. He then turned to face Sigma. The maverick leader was also quickly back on his feet.

Sigma dashed at X, who quickly leapt away, but that was what Sigma wanted him to do. He threw his sword at X, which struck him in the stomach. Spitting up a stream of internal fluids, the young maverick hunter collapsed onto one knee.

Sigma charged at X and did a slide-kick, trying to end it once and for all. But X quickly pulled the sword from his gut and rolled away. As his adversary slid by, X stabbed the sword through his side. Sigma roared in pain, and rolled onto his feet. His eyes glowed violet and he fired purple beams from his eyes, searing through X's armor like a hot knife through butter. X gritted his teeth and rolled away from the fiery beams. Sigma laughed evilly, dislodging the sword from his ribs(?). X slowly staggered onto his feet and did a system scan. His arm cannon only had the strength for one more plasma blast.... The special compartment which held the power to use the Nova Blast had absorbed energy when X was damaged, and one more hit would have the Nova Blast charged enough to do the attack...just one more hit...

X eyed Sigma wearily, who gave an exhausted grin.

"You didn't expect to defeat me, did you? I can tell by your eyes, you're almost spent. Now to finish you off!" Sigma declared. Suddenly, X laughed. It was dry laughter that held no humor. The laugh was the last thing that his adversary had expected, and he found himself caught completely off-guard. "What's so funny?!"

X said nothing. His laughter died yet he remained grinning. Then, he turned his cannon...and shot himself in the chest.

"You've gone mad!" Sigma said in surprise.

"No, Sigma." X said softly. "I couldn't risk missing you...now you're mine...NOVA ATTACK!" X yelled, his battered body was engulfed by the bright aura once again, and he leapt into the air and sped towards Sigma. Sigma, too tired and surprised to move, could just stand and watch in horror. X's body tore through Sigma's waist, almost cutting the maverick in half. Sigma staggered back, one hand over the hole in his waist, and quickly turned to face X.

"You...fool..." Sigma wheezed. "You...have...no...idea....! While...you...were...gone...my...mavericks...attacked...the...city...!"

"What?!" X gasped. Sigma managed an evil grin, even as his body began to combust. 

"So ...you ...haven't ...won ...after ...all...too...bad....X..!" Sigma started to laugh, and continued laughing until his entire body exploded. X gave a weary sigh, then turned and slowly walked out of the room and down the corridor.

When he got back to the room where Zero's destruction took place, he found Dr. Cain kneeling by the red hunter. X was too tired to be surprised. Dr. Cain looked at the wounded hunter and sadly shook his head.

"I'm sorry X...there was nothing I could do.." Dr. Cain said softly.

"I ..know.." he wheezed a reply. "Sigma...he said of an attack...by mavericks...in the city..!"

"Yes....that's why I came after you, that and also it alarmed me to see Zero's signal diminishing... The rest of the mavericks, the very few that were left, attacked the city. All of the rookie hunters came and gave it their best. Even though the mavericks were more powerful and experienced, the hunters managed to destroy them all...but at a very big price.. all of the mavericks and hunters who fought died...the whole city was destroyed…X… most of the reploids good and bad are dead..." Dr. Cain explained, while pulling the bullet that was lodged inside of Zero's body out. X gave a weak nod.

"So I'm the only one left now.." X said softly.

"Yes, but we can still build more, X. Many mo-" Dr. Cain started to say but the weary hunter rose his hand to cut him off.

"No.." X said softly. "No more pain...destruction...death... destroy the plans...all of them....Find out what happened....What caused the virus.....What made them go maverick.....What went wrong....Then start anew...."

"X..." Dr. Cain replied in a soft, sad tone. "...you...talk as if you won't be around to see it."

"..my damage is extensive…don't...try to repair me, Dr. Cain...there's nothing you can do...I just have...one last request..." X whispered as his voice began to fade out.

"What is it...?" Dr. Cain asked....

Many people of the city gathered around two freshly dug graves side-by-side, in between them, right above their heads lay a tombstone which said:

__

Here lie Mega Man X and Zero.

Brothers in Birth

Brothers in Battle

Brothers in Death

We Will Never Forget You.

One of the teenage girls who were with the group of people nudged her friend in the side.

"I heard Zero became a maverick. If that's true, then why is he buried as a hero?" She asked.

"Dr. Cain cleared that all up." her friend replied. "He said that it was just a rumor started by a group of renegades."

"Since when have they been brothers? I thought they were just friends." She asked.

"So did alot of people." her friend explained. "But after their deaths, Dr. Cain did a scan on their memories and found out about their pasts. He wrote a book about it..."

that night...

A little boy tugged on his grandmother's shirt.

"There's something I don't quite understand." The little boy said. "Why did they bury X and Zero? Why did they get such a big funeral? They were just maverick hunters, right?"

"No, no." The grandmother replied. "They were much more then that. Now brush your teeth and get ready for bed, and I'll read you their story." 

The little boy nodded eagerly and ran into the bathroom. While he was gone, the grandmother walked over to a small bookshelf in her room and picked up a small but thick hardback book, titled Past, Present, and Future.....

..The End


End file.
